Avenged
by Meeko Gemstone
Summary: Remedy Chapelle gets a new airship and with his best friend Meeka Galigos they go to see their friend in space, but not everything is as it seems. This story is based off storylines/Characters from FF, KH, Zelda, Star ocean
1. Chapter 1

It could have been another normal day, the sun came up and the clouds would pass over and rudely interrupt it's light as any other normal day does. However it wasn't a normal day, each day in a persons life is secure, as you read this you woke up today, you ate today, you went to work or collage or something of that nature, did you think twice? Did you notice the tiniest change? Neither did these group of warriors, mages, villains and do good-ers. Believing they knew the world. They are the heroes of their kingdoms old and new seeing millennium of change, a group of individuals who became so focused on saving they world they had no time to be selfish. So if they could do it again?

She opened her eyes, it was a bright summers morning the adolescent of only seventeen glanced towards the window of her bedroom in her small apartment in city centre of Shadinia the largest city on the planet. The girls big brown eyes fluttered at sunlight coming through the gap in her blinds and sighed with a smile, sunshine always made her day bright when it could break through the clouds of pollution and misery hanging thick in the air. Lately dreams plagued her night and visions plagued her day, her powers of time were showing her trouble within the world sometimes they were premonitions and sometimes flashbacks.

"what's the use of me trying to figure it all out, it's such a nice day for once I'll enjoy it and forget these silly dreams" She muttered to herself as she sprung from her bed gathering up her clothes and looking towards the door.

Meanwhile in the suburbs of Shadinia a family live, a mother in her late thirties, a father in his early forties and a teenager of eighteen, sounds pretty normal right? A day that begun as any other in their household.

"I told you before Sora you cant go outside for the newspaper in your underwear!" The mother bellowed to the father.

"Well Xiao huni! I told you not to get Remedy involved in computer technology but you did and he blew up the lab and guess who paid for it" Sora sighed, he wasn't an angry man not even slightly but he did like to keep a hold of his money. Remedy, the eighteen year old just blinked his handsome blue eyes at them innocently overlooking his parents so frequent head buttings. After his breakfast he grabbed his gold and red jacket, his sword which aided his every turn in his adventures and stepped out into the fast paced world of Yulenia.

Remedy made his way through town, the traffic not making a single tire screech as the era of hovering cars and buses was there. Televisions were as thin as glass and video games had become video worlds. He walked silently through the people and creatures that inhabited his world, this world he had saved from one man who believed he had the right to control it, that man's name was Rai and it's with the sword on Remedy's back that people could remain blissfully ignorant of the deeds done for them. But none of that mattered now and Remedy smiled as he glanced up into the sun soaked sky, his brown soft hair hanging down his forehead, those blissful blue eyes full of happiness and light. He arrived at his destination standing outside of a white block of flats.

After a few minutes of standing against the wall the door opened and there stood his friend. She smiled at him walking down the steps to him in a red checked sundress, her small angel wings catching the sunlight and shimmering, her brown hair neatly falling into curls.

"Morning" he said happily approaching her

"Hey Remy, I had strange dreams again you know it's getting kinda weird" She sighed

"Oh come on Meeka they will pass and you know it, bet you forgot what today is!" he laughed

"erm.. Of course I remember" she tried to convince him, frowning in thought. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You cant forget Meeka, you silly girl" he smiled and she just melted, lost in a sea of dreamy waves and bubbles in day dreaming love.

"Well, why don't you show me Remy" she said slyly leaning into him.

"Okie!" he grinned and turned still holding her hand and began to run through the people. She sighed once again knowing her head was being a bit to much of a dreamer.

He led her too his airplane hanger covering her eyes as they walked into the massive storage room.

"It's just a little further and…. There!" he removed his hands and her eyes lit up with excitement

"oh my god Remy! You got a new airship! How did you afford this?" she ran around it, glancing at the top of the range fighter ship capable of space travel, a crew of 10 and all shining battle ready.

"Well you know" he said sheepishly watching her circling it, "It's what happens after you invent a few things that take off, and the money from our adventures Meeka you cant forget that. But hey! I thought this way we can see Reiko she's always in some corner of the galaxy doing something important after the adventures I figured well, … you know keep in touch" he shrugged and used a remote to open the door to get inside. Of course Meeka didn't hesitate to go inside.

He followed her in to see her in the co pilot seat eagerly looking at him, she looked so at home amongst the dials, switches, holograms and controls.

"So can we fly it? Please please please!" she begged

"Oh no Dad will kill me, he said when I got it that unless he was with me I'd never take it out, he said it was so expensive he might as well of sold his arm for it" Remedy sighed sitting in the pilots seat, watching Meeka's face drop and he just hated seeing her sad, well actually he hated seeing anyone sad that was just Remedy he liked to help. He swallowed hard, turned to face the controls and put the key shakily to the ignition and Meeka's face lit up.

"Remy! Your gonna be a rebel?" He exclaimed with excitement

"Don't say anything more Meeka, this is taking enough kahonnies as it is" he swallowed again and sweat drops ran down his forehead as the roof of the bunker opened above them . She buckled her belt and looked at the endless beautiful sky above them, he saw her looking up so he did the same and something about that sky just enticed him. Just then Remedy got a little twinkle in his eye and his nerves where join, he was just born to fly and with that they were off.

At Remedy's home Sora glanced at his watch which had promptly begun beeping at him, Xiao watched as his face then dropped to frown, then anger.

"What's up dear? Late for work?" she asked uninterested

"Nope… sons gone running off in the air ship -.- you buy them a new toy and they just have to play with it don't they" he sighed and let his head slump and bounce on the dining table, Xiao sighed.

"I happen to remember a young sky pirate about 30 years ago, who wanted to get his hands on a airship and travel the skies, exploration is in the boys blood because it's in the father now leave him too it" Xiao sighed and walked away, Sora pouted and lifted his head off the table and all of a sudden a mischievous look came over him, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Neil… you up to much now-a-days?" Sora asked.

Meanwhile Meeka and Remedy were cruising around outside the earth surrounded by nothing but swirling lights and silence, while Remedy plotted the course for their friends ship the two teenagers said nothing to each other. Last time they'd been in space was during their great adventure to save the world, Meeka glanced at her mage's staff strapped to her back and thought about all the evil it's vanquished but despite that it never granted her biggest desire. Remedy glanced from screen to screen checking the ships engines and life support systems, his brown hair falling in neat little strands over his face. He looked at her a solemn strong look "hold tight" she sat straight in her seat and gripped onto the arm rests, as he gripped the steering column and hit hyper speed.

The stars around them became streams of light in the sky, Remedy looked across at Meeka who was pushed back in her seat taking in the universe around her. Her eyes green and wondrous as the controls and sky reflected into them. They both jutted forward as hyper drive ended leaving them facing the Dipla, the largest air ship either of them had seen it had much work done since the days of adventure.

"She didn't kid when she told us she was busy! Gee Reiko …" Meeka starred at the vast metallic ship. Remedy lined the ship up with the docking bay and the sure enough they connected to the metal maze.

The two childhood friends began to wonder the ship trying to find navigation arrows pointing them to the command centre. The walls were all a strong white bolted together it made them feel safe after all not much really stands between life and death in space, a reinforced hull which you have to trust was manufactured properly. Meeka ran up to one of the many windows and pressed her hands to it in excitement and smiled,

"Look Remy look! It's a planet being born, in a few thousand years that's really gonna be something, you know considering our life span is only 100 years at maximum that makes us pretty small huh" she sighed as her eyes gazed out across the stars. Remedy walked up to the glass with her, the sound of his boots lightly clashing with the metal grating floor.

"Well bacteria are small, but they group together and suddenly their significant" He replied, then paused and gazed off in thought "Bacteria? Smooth…" he muttered quietly to himself

"Bacteria Remy? I guess it's a valid argument but I don't wanna know what goes on in your head" Meeka giggled and walked ahead down the corridor. Remedy sighed and smacked his palm into his head then followed her down the corridor not wanting to be alone in the ship.

It took some wondering but eventually the fearless duo came across a sign that pointed to the command centre of the ship, it was a large colour coded image of the ship and an arrow pointing to 'you're here'.

"Have you wondered why we haven't seen a single soul for the hour or so we've been walking?" Meeka asked inquisitively, Remedy just shrugged he had no idea. They proceeded to the designated point and the scenery changed little on the way which both of them found strange. Meeka pushed open the door of the command centre, it was filled with people sat in front of monitors and holographic screens none daring to look up from their fixed positions.

Above the duo on a platform looking down on them with a smile was their friend, Reiko, Meeka gained a huge grin across her face and found the steps up to hug the blue haired eighteen year old. Reiko was a little taken back at her friends embrace and tried to shove her off but such is Reiko, she was a independent and solemn girl with an attitude of never needing anyone. She had been the voice of reason throughout the adventures when Remedy had lost his head and Meeka just wasn't there she had filled the gap and carried them through, Remedy felt he owed a great deal to her which is something he knew he could never pay back.

"It's been so long Reiko look what you've done with the place this is incredible!" Meeka said in a hurried and excited way, the both knew when Meeka got excited it'd be a while till she calmed down so Reiko just went along with her.

"It just expanded my assets, you know what it's like running a galactic organisation, tricky! Especially after Neil left" she shrugged happily then pushed Meeka off her finally, Remedy just stood and starred his old feelings stirring inside him at the two important girls in front of him.

"Well aren't you gonna talk to me?" she asked him, looked down at the awe struck boy he nodded smiled and ran up the stairs and giving her a hug. Reiko of coursed blushed Remedy wasn't the type to be impulsive so he moved away petty quick but not quick enough to prevent the frown covering Meeka's face.

" So Reiko we were wondering where all your crew is? Your ship was practically abandoned till we got to this point?" Meeka asked resuming her happy façade.

"It's an intergalactic holiday celebrating colour and purity, you know stuff other then technology and space travel" Reiko said glancing over Meeka's shoulder to see one of the monitors, Reiko frowned inquisitively, Remedy followed her line of sight.

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked, he was worried a bit not a lot got this girls attention. Reiko gently pushed Meeka out the way and went over to the monitor and began to talk to her crew member, the duo looked at each other concerned and when Remedy could finally get a peek he saw a massive unknown energy source creeping along the ships radar.

"C'mon Meeka lets go wait in one the lobbies till Reiko's done" Remedy said pushing Meeka towards the door, she tried to dig her heals in and protests but mages were weak in stature and this mage was no different. As Reiko turned back to tell her friends what was happening she saw Remedy looking back at the door, he nodded dignifiedly to her as if to say this is your ship we wont interfere. She nodded back at him and he left knowing Reiko would come and find them when the time was ready.

So the two teens retreated to one of the lobbies where a person could sit, listening to music and watching the space outside just drift by. Meeka slumped in one of the chairs

"She didn't say we had to leave though Remy!" Meeka protested "We went through everything together so why do we now have to sit here" she pouted, folded her arms and gazed out the window.

"Because" he sighed trying to find a way to explain it to the difficult girl. " It's her ship now, we've all got different lives now and we need to respect this is hers" He said calmly, glancing out the window at the swirling lights and darkness.

"okay I guess you have a point" She sighed and sat up spend a few minutes composing herself then turned to him cheerfully

"So now what?" she chirped, he smiled and gave her a quick hug around the shoulders "Thanks for not staying mad Meeka" he said happily, all the while thinking about how sudden her mood changed were as he thought about it his uncle Hector had always told him that the Galigos family had violent mood swings. He let her go and the two sat and thought about it

"Well kind of reminds me of the beginning of our adventure, me and you at the beach with your parents when the alarms sound and everyone is evacuated off the planet and we spend the night at the shelter" Meeka giggled as her eyes drifted back.

"Yah and soon after that I didn't see you for months till I finally learned your escape pod had been taken hostage" Remedy said sadly, he didn't like to think about it for although their adventure was amazing it wasn't happy friends were lost along the way and a planet raged war upon it's nations.

"To be honest I cant remember that part very well" Meeka said shrugging and sitting up in her seat

"So when do you think Reiko will call us? She added trying to fill the silence left awkward by Remedy's sad aura

"I don't know, whenever she figures out what she's dealing with I guess?" He glanced to the monitors showing the ships cameras which watch over the hallways and many rooms, he spotted the one for the command centre and all he could see was a group of people forming around Reiko all chatting. Eventually Reiko left the room and entered where Meeka and Remedy were staying and both their eyes looked up hopefully at her.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting but I think you should come see this" She said with an enthusiastic tone and turned and sharply left the room in only the way she could do with an air of authority. They got up and eagerly followed her to the command centre again and walking through the doors it felt as though the whole rooms eyes were fixated upon them, eyes of conviction. Who were these people who were so important to Reiko? It was almost as though the crew were jealous. Meeka and Remedy crossed the room and approached the large glass planed front of the room which allowed them to see for thousands of miles in a multitude of angles, but there straight in front of them was a black and red section of sky. A section which had no stars in it but a swirling vortex which as they starred into it only seemed to drag their very souls in. Remedy looked confused when he finally found the strength to pull his eyes away from it's centre.

"Is that a black hole or something?" he asked very unsure of himself, he may of travelled through space but he knew relatively little of it's phenomena's. Reiko stepped forward and a look came across her face that neither of them had every seen, a look of mischievous fascination.

"It's a tear in time" She said quietly with a little smile on her face and gripped the hand rail bar. Meeka just shrugged at Remedy but Remedy was curious about this.

"How do you know? Is it dangerous? …" He said a little bit alarmed and turned to face Reiko.

"Well in normal space protons flow at a steady rate this is necessary to keep time moving at a regular pace, but around this area the protons are getting sucked into the vortex, also there's is an invisible substance in the universe called aether which transmitted light through the 'lack of atmosphere' this is also a blank spot for it so how we can even see it is beyond me" Reiko finished her speech and then jumped up to her commanding seat and sat there and pondered.

"But I thought this sort thing only happens when you mess with the course of time or events? You know the whole the destiny is written stuff" She muttered quietly, Remedy looked away from both girls and starred into the face of his red eyed monster.

They spent the day with Reiko but five in the afternoon rolled around and so they all made their goodbyes then the due trekked their way back to Yulenia, their home planet. But the days events rattled in everyone's heads but it had been agreed that this discovery was to be kept a secret if the worlds government had found out then a full scale panic might ensue so it was vital Remedy not tell his family. Remedy's family were large players in the way the world was run, you see they had been hero's too each and everyone at some point aided or saved the world themselves, for reasons unknown it was born into the genetics of the family and there was no possible way to escape it. A theory says that it was assigned to the first of the line after he committed a crime and it was a weight each of them bore but provided that they served their duty they were allowed the 'happy ending'. So this constant line of bravery and civil service meant that if a problem came up they chased it down and worked closely with government officials.

"If your dad finds out then we're damned, besides there's not many people who can play with time? So it kinda means it had to be someone of our families and my mum and grandmother are six feet under guarding the world" Meeka sighed and sat deep in thought.

"Guarding the world?" Remedy asked, he wished he hadn't, he may of just invited a long speech to come to his doorsteps.

"Yah the Galigos family are Elemental mages and as such we watch over and maintain earths peace as such we get the gift of premonitions the only downside is we are kinda of immortal, well we do pass on but we then wonder as spirits. Except grandma, she is immortal she's always gonna look 25 but she just chooses when to be alive or not, bad luck kinda follows her so she thinks she better off dead right now" Meeka said pretty cheerfully, by this point Remedy's face was pretty pale and staring vacantly off into a corner of space.

"You'd give a psychiatrist his money worth you know that?" Remedy said quietly, Meeka glared and hit him playfully

"Hey I don't call your family crazy!" She snapped then sat back followed her arm and pouted again

"Yeah but I know their crazy that's the difference" He grinned and she laughed at him.

A while later they were touching down in the bunker where Remedy had originally parked as they bumpily hit the floor the engines powered down and a calm silence was all that could be heard. Well apart from Meeka popping her seat belt and messily clambering out the ship. Remedy watched her and laughed to himself before turning look at the now quietly sleeping ship, he ran his hand across the dashboard and smiled to himself.

"night night" he muttered quietly before turning and leaving himself, he jumped down the drop from door to floor then turned and used the remote to lock her up. Meeka stood watching him giggling to herself

"Awww is you girl all tucked up?" She sniggered. He rolled his eyes and whilst she was laughing to herself he got mischievous idea, walked over, picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder of course this was met with a lot of protest but he just laughed.

"I win" he said in triumph with a large grin on his face as he marched out the bunker with her tossed over his shoulder, of course every person he passed in the busy city looked twice and by the point where Remedy was only 2 blocks from his house she just waved and asked ' how you doing' to everyone who starred at her.

The door open and Sora was poised ready to tell his son off for taking out the airship but instead found his angry finger dropping and just starred as Remedy had a girl on his shoulder.

"Oh son when I told you to go find one I didn't mean club her over the head even I didn't do that to your mother" Sora said in dismay, Remedy sighed and dropped Meeka to her feet who after being carried across town was a bit unsteady and processed to stumble sideways into a potted flower knocking it to the floor and then falling to the floor. Remedy and Sora just stood there starring at her, what eventually broke the silence was Sora

"I told you before Rem, Galigos's are bad luck" Sora sighed and left the room, Remedy eventually snapped out of his daze and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she got to her feet and brushed herself down

"Oh yeah I'm fine, happens more then you think" she said grinning trying to cover her embarrassment, Remedy sighed at the hopelessly cute and bewildered girl and removed a rose from her hair and began to make the flower arrangement up again.

A while later the table where sitting around to dinner have a family banter, Meeka was as much part of the family as their own son they choose to do this because Meeka had no mother of her own or father, she lived in a small cosy apartment in the city alone.

"Well it's getting late now so how about you stay here tonight?" Xiao asked, Remedy looked up from his dinner plate and nodded in agreement. Meeka's eyes darted from Remedy to her plate and she daintily pecked at her food she felt awkward.

"Well it is late, and I hate going out after dark … but are you sure it's okay? I mean I would of thought well you know… there's a problem with this?" Meeka muttered through clenched teeth. Sora and Xiao looked at each other puzzled till they both finally clicked.

"Oh we're not worried about that" Sora said in a lax voice.

"Yah it's our Remedy he wouldn't have those intentions" Xiao said in a very amused tone. Remedy's face of course, went a lovely cherry colour as he dropped his cutlery in flustered

"M-mom!" He stammered. Meeka giggled and felt more at ease, not because of what his parents had said but that she knew it to be true, he had no romantic connection to her and it was time about time she came to terms with that.

"Well if it's okay then I'd like to take your offer, it's pretty cold and lonely in my place anyway" Meeka smiled and Xiao nodded.

"I'll find some things for you after dinner dear" Xiao said happily. Remedy sat quietly at his place trying to get the colour of his face back down to being normal, Meeka glanced her eyes across at him and snickered to herself.

That evening Xiao found some track suit bottoms and a tank top for Meeka to wear as well as a sleeping bag, everyone said goodnight and went their own ways. Meeka entered into Remedy's room which was surprisingly spacious and very clean. Everything was tucked away in a cupboard or wardrobe, he had a desk against the wall covered in books but when Meeka approached the desk he ran over and closed the books.

"What are they?" Meeka asked trying to pry his hand away.

"They're just doodles of things that's all" He battered her hand away, rounded all the books up and shoved them under his pillow. Meeka shrugged and layed out her sleeping bag.

"You know in all this time I've known you I've not been in your room, your really clean for a boy" She giggled to herself. He stammered again, dinner had really set the tone for the night for him.

"H-hey! Just cause I'm a boy doesn't mean I have to stereotypically filthy" He defended himself lying down on his bed glancing up at the glowing star stickers on his ceiling.

"No but there's a reason it's a stereotype Remy, cause that's what most boys are like but I forget your special Remy" She said with a yawn and a stretch before curling up in her sleeping bag. Remedy didn't reply for a while and when he finally came to say something she had already drifted asleep he smiled "Night Meeka" He muttered in quiet affection before turning out the light, changing into his track suit bottoms and getting into bed himself whilst she slept peacefully on the floor.

But her sleep wasn't really peaceful, that night she was racked with fear, nightmares and premonitions that kept her tossing and turning fighting the urge to fight back. She dreamed of endless fields but the sun was red, she dreamed of people melting away into dust, of time shattering and everyone they knew rewriting their lives and the course of history would become warped. Remedy tossed and turned till finally awaking to hear the mage muttering and shaking in her sleep, he got out of bed and approached her kneeling down to the floor but he didn't know what to do. Waking someone in mid premonition was never a good idea it might be important but equally she was in clear distress and he wanted to help her, so gently he shook her and called her name and eventually she awoke and looked at him, his eyes worried and her eyes full of sleep and panic.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she held her hand to her head and sat up

"Yeah, just saw some nasty things, it's okay Remy you can go back to bed I'll be fine" she muttered half out of breathe. He reluctantly returned to his bed but neither of them went back to sleep they just lay there unknowingly looking at each other in the dark one of them thinking I hope they're okay and one thinking how could you of done it?

The next morning the sun shone brightly through his blinds like it did everyday, it almost never rained in Yulenia not just the city of Shadinia but the whole continent and the whole planet was just generally a dry place but somehow the ecological system was perfectly adjust and so was still a lush planet but truthfully Remedy and Meeka hadn't seen much of their planet, only the city they lived in, if they wanted to know about the planet they need to ask their elders especially Remedy's Uncle and grandfather they had seen much of the world.

Meeka sat on the sofa in the Sheldon household, which was Remedy's last name. She had a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands and a vacant stare across the living room. Remedy walked into the room in his dressing gown glancing across at the clock it read only seven am, he sighed and sat down next to her.

"I have to know Meeka, what did you see?" he said quietly looking across at her.

"I saw everything we worked for destroyed, the hole in space is gonna grow Remy it's going to consume everything…." she muttered quietly, his eyes widened in horror then looked away from her at the floor he didn't want her to see his expression and so for a while they said nothing to each other. When the silence was broken it was by Remedy sitting up looking at Meeka and realising something.

"Premonitions are only reflective of the current way things are going to pan out right?" Remedy asked, Meeka nodded quietly which was ended when Remedy grabbed her shoulders firmly in his hands

"So we can change it!" he said with enthusiasm, " it's not set in stone we can change it, will go see Mrs Harkness" Remedy was cut off by Meeka

"The goddess of the underworld?" Meeka snapped "Have you lost your mind? Me and her are oppersite"

"Yeah I know you work for light and her dark but Uncle Hector was always going on about how she was a good person and that she died to save her husbands life and the planet" Remedy went on "C'mon what do ya say?" He asked with plea in his eyes, Meeka smiled and nodded the light and determination rushing back into hers.

So after breakfast and getting dressed they headed across town, walking together under the blissful summer sunlight the occasional tree on a street corner providing some shade. Meeka was worried about seeing Mrs Harkness but little did she know Remedy was even more nervous and he knew they'd be travelling all day to see her she lived far from them across the mountains to the north of the city. She lived at a clearing between the mountains and a river, but beyond the rivers wide banks was the cursed woods a place with tree trucks so black the animals there thought night would never end. The tree tops grew thick there and intertwined, fighting all contenders for what little light would gift itself to them but neither Meeka or Remedy knew of this, they assumed they lived on a nice continent but little did they know that only south of the mountains were they safe.

"Hey do you think it'd be quicker if I took the airship?" Remedy asked turned to Meeka, she stopped walking and thought about it

"Well yeah I think it would be but there no guarantee you can land out there?" she replied to him and kept walking. "but!" she said with a bright idea lighting up her head, "We could hire a car? My mum told me stories about how they used to do it all the time in their adventures" Remedy thought about it, then lit up and grabbed the dipsy girls hand and he ran with her across the city.

"Where are we going?" she panted trying not to fall over her feet or the pavement

"We are going to hire a car but we have to hurry it's always busy" he panted back at her.

Eventually Remedy slowed down and both leaned against a small brick wall to get their breathe back, he lifted his head and pointed in front of them and sure enough there stood a massive sign 'Cars for hire'

"Isn't this a-another thing your dad would h-hate?" Meeka managed to cough out her words, Remedy had recovered faster then her

"Well yeah but it doesn't matter, and since when were you not impulsive?" he chuckled to himself and walked into the dealership. She looked up from the wall in astonishment then frowned he'd just insulted her she pushed off the wall and caught up to him already in the store trying to create negotiations.

As Meeka walked in that new car smell hit her as hard as a brick out of a cannon, the shiny white walls and floors sparkled beyond belief and straight in front of her sat a new convertible hover car sitting happily on it's little pedestal. A 2 seat compact tiger stripped convertible, Remedy was right about Meeka she was a very impulsive girl but she had only known the context to mean thoughtless at the expensive of everything or everyone. That was not the meaning Remedy meant, he loved her ability to see something and do it as not many people in life had that ability.

She could over hear Remedy talking with the sales person.

"Look I know I'm young but I'll take good care of it I promise" Remedy protested, but the salesmen once more shook his head and walked away from him and Remedy sighed. So Meeka winked a Remedy much to say I've got this and ran up to the sales guy.

"Look I'm terribly sorry about my brother mister, say hows about I take that little tiger over there out for a drive and then come right home to you, would you like that?" she said with one eyebrow raised, from the distance Remedy saw the salesman hand over the keys without an argument and she ran over to Remedy.

"Hey how'd you do that?" he said in astonishment, she just shrugged

"Just a girl thing my mum taught me for when you need something, apparently she learned it from her mum" Meeka said slyly, she then ran over to the car in question, the tiger stripped convertible which Remedy hardly seemed to care about he had no prejudice against girly cars. She turned the key and air poured out from underneath as it raised through it's pedestal and the salesman opened the gate. They were away.

Remedy had the radio turned up high as they drove through the streets of the city, eventually hitting the country lanes. He felt incredible with the wind through his hair the sun beating down on them speeding through deserted roads with unspoiled countryside the mountains in front of them and the city far behind, he looked at Meeka and smiled but she didn't look at him but Remedy being Remedy he just assumed she was focusing on the road so he kicked back again and left her to it. But although those mountains start off in the distance they seemed to sneak up, like a lot of thing in life. There was only one road that could take them through the mountains but it wasn't exactly safe as not many people needed to go to that side of the continent it didn't have the best reputation, so this meant the road wasn't well maintained. She put on the handbrake at the narrow entrance to the road.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked Remedy.

"You mean go see that evil woman? The one that caused so many problems in everyones lives, sure … it's our only solution right?" He replied, Meeka frowned

"Your grandmother Iris has been telling you stories again hasn't she?" Meeka said with a sigh,

"Well you don't seem that happy about this either?" Remedy snapped. Meeka frowned again lifted the handbrake and put her foot to the floor and neither of them spoke for a while which set in a tension rift between the two friends. Around them the scenery deteriorated the trees where withering by the sides of the roads and the mountains turned from snow peaked lights to dark without a single blade of green among them. They road turned from tarmac to dirt but eventually they appeared on the other side but the only sight to great them was one of darkness and lifelessness. This was a place no trees stood and rivers ran purple. They came down from the mountain and pulled up outside of a dark castle, the walls made of cold stone and the top of the castle reached so high that it vanished beyond the red clouded sky. They got out the car after hiding it behind whatever little foliage they could find and approached the metal spiked gated. A buzz came over the speakers.

"Who is it?" Came a dark cold female voice, Remedy's eyes for a moment turned red but Meeka held out her arm to push him back.

"Calm down!" she muttered, then turned to the little microphone on the edge of the gate " It's the descendants of Sora and Xiao, Miko and Aross… we'd like to speak to Mrs Harkness" she said in a bold tone but really she was as scared as a little girl on the first day of term. The speaker said no more but the gates before them opened and slowly the two walked in.

Across the pathway a figure began walking toward them, Remedy and Meeka stopped walking and just looked at each other nervous and Remedy reached round to his back and had one hand gripped to his blade's handle but Meeka wasn't so precautious. The figure got closer they could see it was a girl in her twenty's with moonless night black wings, her wings seemed a mixture of leather type material and feathers. As this woman got even closer they could see her lilac hair and light pastel eyes as well as her light blue dress her skin as pale as the money itself.

"Ah Remedy, Meeka last time I saw you two you were just ickle tots" She smiled, and both were taken back and just stop there wandering how a goddess of hell could look so pure and innocent.

"Er… hi Mrs Harkness" Meeka finally said after a very awkward few minutes.

"Well now we've met you can just call me Lenore, or Star which is my nickname… so I'm assuming this visit isn't just to exchange pleasantries so come in and tell me just why you r here" She said turning to lead them into the castled mighty walls. Of course the two bewildered teens just followed but Meeka just couldn't help her inquisitive soul.

"So Star … why are you so how do I put this, not evilly? " Meeka asked, Star sighed and smiled and stopped them at a portrait of her old self.

"Your Mother Meeka, she was an amazing woman. You see when you were about twelve, Me, your mother, Hector, Sukian, Tomicho and Aross went on an adventure to save the world from my evil father, Rai" she looked down and looked sad, "your mother won, Rai trapped her soul at the centre of the earth while he tried to send a meteor to earth, Aross, your father Meeka went to save her. She got free and together me and her turned to angels and deflected the meteor and as we fell to earth she sapped the darkness from my veins and sent them with meteor. She gave me my freedom to be happy back, unfortunately by this point my soul was bound to serve the underworld but at least I can do so without cruelty" She moved on and so Meeka followed her. But Remedy stood there, memorised by the picture of the girly covered in snaking dragon tattoos the blue ink lines glowing with dark power across her skin, innocent eyes trapped within walls of pain in every movement. He snapped from his trance and caught up with the girls as they entered the lobby.

The lobby had a grand fireplace and on one of the white sofa's sat a man inn his late twenties reading intently on a book whilst in the corner sat a baby's crib and sweet lullabies floated from it's frilled railings. The man looked up from his book, his black hair and blue eyes could only be describe as of Asian orient but no such place existed in this world infact you'd more likely to see a half animal person then a human but that was just the course nature had taken, the anamal (half animal people) and humans were two close knit societies they saw no difference in each other.

"Make yourself comfortable" Star said sitting next to the man, and so Remedy and Meeka sat on the oppersite couch which faced Star.

"This man is Sukian, he's seen more of the world and of strength then you can imagine" she said smiling and gently punching his arm. Meeka scanned the man up and down only to notice he was very well build and he also had wings but his were black feather only and larger the Stars, Meeka imagined that if Sukian extended his wings they'd be about 5 metres in span.

"So, why are you here?" Star asked firmly, Sukian sighed and placed down his book he thought he knew what was coming.

"Well-" Meeka tried to start but Remedy interrupted her.

"We found a tear in times fabric in space, we felt you'd be able to do something about it before we got any of my family involved as well.. You know what they're like" Remedy said a little bit embarrassed and ashamed. Star frowned,

"Would you be willing to take me to it?" Star asked which made Sukian sit up and take note of her.

"Lenore?" he butted in "no more dangerous stuff there's a baby there that needs you, beside Akihiko and Narla need time to shine! They are 19 and 18 now they need to handle these things. Look kids" He said turning to Remedy and Meeka, " she cant help you and I don't want her to get hurt, so go find Aki and Narla, to my knowledge they serve on Reiko's ship so off you go" he sighed, Meeka got up and left feeling insulted. But as Remedy stood up Sukian gave him a cold hard stare down but Remedy turned and left also.

"I could of handled it!" Star snapped.

"I just have a bad feeling about that kid okay?" Sukian said aggravated

"What Remedy? He's harmless, Sora's kid and Sora was pretty harmless" Star rolled her eyes.

"Yah he'd like you to believe that" Sukian said getting up and leaving the room.

Outside the two teens dig their car out from under the mud and red crumbling leaves, as soon as it's dug out Meeka stops and just sat on the boot of the car and gazed sadly into the distance. Remedy looked between her and the drivers seat as if to say are you insane? Dawdling in this place.

"What up?" Remedy asked "C'mon Meeka we have to go this place is really dangerous" he said getting into the car, he turned in his seat to face her.

"You called my impulsive, you think I just run in and don't think?" she snapped still glancing off into the distance. He sighed sadly

"Look I didn't mean it that way, it's one of your best qualities it's something I could never do, I meant it to be a compliment and a joke. I'm really sorry Meeka" he looked at her with sincere apology and she reluctantly got in the car and turned the ignition on back out and headed away from the castle.

Through the window Star watched them go with a solemn look across her face, she picked up her cell phone from the window ledge and hit speed dial.

"Hey Riku, I- oh your new names Neil huh? Anyway I know your off in some corner of space but there's a problem and you need to reform the group with Reiko… I cant explain right now I have to go see for myself. Just watch over the kids, their getting ideas in their heads, thanks and take care of yourself" she hung up and sighed as her husband stood behind her.

Meanwhile Meeka was just passing through the mountains sunset light just starting to hit their faces again and she decided to stop at one of the peaks to watch the sun go down.

"Well who can honestly say they get the opportunity a lot?" she smiled at Remedy he relaxed a bit now the sky was it's mostly normal colour, his focus went back to the sun setting far beyond the continent and the ocean that shielded it from all neighbouring continents. Now Remedy knew what lay beyond these mountains he wasn't overly eager to adventure the world. It then dawned on him, the romantic set up… all alone, at sunset, on a mountain

"You know Meeka we should really be getting the car back?" He said nervously, she shrugged and got up making her way to the car and of course Remedy quickly followed. Eventually they reached Shadinia and Remedy's house, Meeka pulled up slowly.

"Night Remy" She said cheerfully, he smiled, said goodnight and made a bolt for the door. Meeka sighed in disappointment and pulled away, he just watched her go from safe inside his house.

As soon as she was gone he leant on the wall in relief when the lamp light in the living room came on and Remedy knew he was in for it now. Remedy thought about diving into his room or back outside but like it mattered they were coming from and sure enough his father came around the corner.

"Where have you been? It's late, ten pm late" He bellowed at Remedy.

"Dad when you were young, did you have an erge pulling you away from home?" Remedy asked. Sora was a little taken back before he nodded in understanding

"come sit" Sora said softly, they both sat on the couch and Sora pulled out a box of old photographs.

"This is when you were little?" Remedy said in excitement. Sora nodded

"That was my Island, always sunset there… beautiful place…. But one night I felt a tug on my heart I went to check the islands, everything and one I knew was gone and I was cast up into the skies and so began my adventure. The funny thing is that everyday me and my friends would try to build a raft and see the world" Sora smiled in painful happy memories. "There was me, Neil, Xiao, Miko and Aross, we were best friends" Sora trailed off. Remedy looked at his Dad's face which was well with emotions, Sora flicked through the pictures which showed his adventure from start to finish. Remedy sighed and looked down.

"Look son" Sora said and though Remedy raised his head to face his father, his father did not face him. "If you need to go, then go. Destiny never waited for anyone and I trust you to come back…. Again" he added. Remedy snickered it did seem amussing that this wasn't the first time.

"Dad it's not that serious yet, I just need to sort some things out and for you to understand and try not to worry." Remedy smiled, Sora's face fell into relief he turned to his son smiling.

"Give your old man a big hug!" Sora said in a sappy tone. Remedy panicked but it was too late he was in a crushing embrace, soon as he could get free they all said their goodnights and another day was put to rest. Meanwhile all that greeted Meeka was a lonely dark apartment, she sighed as she closed the door.

The next day Remedy was up and knocking on Meeka's door till eventually a sleepy and overall unhappy girl answered it in her pjs and dressing gown.

"What?" She muttered.

"Hey pretty face looking happy today aren't we?" He said with a smug look. She frowned and went to close the door but magically his foot found it's self blocking the door she sighed and let the door go and he followed Meeka in.

"C'mon I didn't mean it, anyway we have to go speak with Reiko see what's going on and plot a course of action" Remedy said banging his fist down into an open palm she rolled her eyes and slumped onto the couch.

"what happened to, it's her ship blah blah blah" Meeka aid dully. Remedy rolled his eyes at her childish nature

"I was talking with dad and turns out Destiny is destiny and so we're involved now lets go, c'mon get dressed Meeka… If you get dressed you can be my co-pilot" He said under strain, of course her eyes lit up and she got to her feet. Remedy nodded in triumph as he left to stand outside and let Meeka get ready.

Eventually she emerged from her room dressed and ready to go, he got off the wall almost asleep and rubbed his eyes.

"What took so long?" he groaned, she just gave a cheeky smile

"Lets just say … I don't like being woken up" she replied before heading to the elevator. He sighed and followed after her. Once again they made their way across town and reached the bunker and one again Remedy opened it and Meeka ran on.

"You have to be careful in here okay Meeks?" He said calmly coming in and taking pilots seat. She smiled and nodded as the engines started to engage and the noise of high winds and heat was heard just as before. The roof above them opened and off they took plotting course for the Dipla

The docked on the Dipla however this time instead of wandering out to deserted halls and monitors they stepped out to see Reiko standing in front of them with two men either side.

"I've been expecting you two, come with me" She demanded as she turned to lead them to their designation. It all felt a little too serious for the duo's tastes but none the less the buttoned up and followed her. Passing them was the busy pace of soldiers, technicians, pilots, paper pushers and other personal who were all neat in their uniform and going about their work.

Once again they entered the command centre but this time it was brimming with people.

"I'm guessing someone's found out about it?" Remedy muttered quietly, Reiko just nodded.

"Only problem is it seems to be expanding" Reiko said quietly and both Remedy and Meeka's faces looked up in shock, the bigger it grew the more unstable it was likely to become. Meeka sighed, they needed help and now but the people who could help were scattered in the winds of time, the heroes of the old, Star and Sukian had been two of them.

"I guess there's nothing for it" Reiko said with great disappointment " You two must gather the others, Hector, Tomicho, Neil" She was cut off by a strangers deep masculine voice

"Well one is right here" the voice was strong and cocky, and Reiko smiled knowing exactly who it was and ran over to one of the commanding chair and spun it to face her, there was a man in his thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes and a very good build.

"Neil Flitter at your service" he said with a sly smile tipping his head forward. He had been the one to find Remedy when his escape pod crashed into a underdeveloped planet at the beginning of his adventure.

"Hey I remember you! You saved me- I mean you interrupted my fight" Remedy said trying to recover from the break in his attempting to be masculine façade. Neil rolled his eyes and stood up which brought him to a mighty six foot allowing him to tower over everyone in the room.

"Ya okay buddy" Neil chuckled, he had a warm personality with one fatal flaw, "Oh hi Meeka your looking ravishing as normal" He said leaning on a section of wall by her, she just sighed and walked away from him.

"Well well I haven't seen you since you left the Dipla and put me in charge so how did you know when to walk back into our lives like you own them?" Reiko said fifty percent full of snide and fifty percent nostalgic.

"Sora phone me to track down his little rebel of a son, gotta say, well done there kid. After that I've been keeping close tabs on everyone that they've involved into this" Neil said looking cross at the two of them, both just bowed their heads accepting that telling the mistress of the underworld may not have been a good idea.

"She said to find Akihiko and Narla" Remedy said, " I just remembered" he added, Neil shook his head

"Well forget it kid, we aren't getting them involved, I've kept Suki man informed and if necessary he said he would step in, meanwhile lets go find Hector he'll know where everyone else is" Neil rambled on in his cocky voice, Meeka sighed she couldn't stand the sound of his voice and the fact he tried to play a hip young style.

"Well Dad always said that Uncle Hector lived on the Centinia continent? In a town called Metosa but that's all I know" Remedy shrugged. Neil grabbed both him and Meeka and began to walk through the ship with one under each arm. The both just looked at each other was there really an point protesting.

Neil plonked the two now very grumpy teens down in his ship and proceeded to the drivers seat and began to fiddle with the switches and the distinct noise of the engines. Meeka and Remedy sat on the two beds which were set back into the wall of the narrow hallway to the cockpit, just waiting for the force of lift off. Sure enough he put his hand to the lever in the central column on the controls. The ship pulled away from the docking station and raised back towards the earth.

"You know I'm almost memorising the stars on this journey" Remedy said giving a little laugh, "joke?" he said quietly. Neither Meeka or Neil were amused.

"You know if your gonna make jokes, not to me kid I've been travelling this region of space for over 12 years so I have the star memorised" Neil said checking the various screens. Meeka just glared a Remedy, they had practically been kidnapped and he was making jokes so she began to shake her head slowly, Remedy frowned.

"Hey I'm trying" he said defensively folding his arms and laying back on the bed in a grump. Neil just rolled his eyes wandering if he was going to have to deal with this all the way back to Yulenia.

After a few hours the unhappy trio touched down on the Centinia continent, Neil walked through the ship and shook the shoulders of the two sleeping teens who startled into life, Meeka was the first to sit up and notice they were back in atmosphere.

"So where are we?" She asked dazed and still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"We're on the continent" He said happily clapping his hands together, "It's about forty degrees Celsius so absolutely boiling out there and it's mostly marshland and dust till we hit that town, Metosa which is surrounded by woods and so is pretty pleasant … if a little warm" he reached up and turned off the air conditioning and immediately Meeka could feel the difference, Remedy had just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep which just lead to Neil giving him a hit round the head and being dragged to his feet.

"Yeah know Dad made you out to be goofy and a push over" Remedy grumbled, Neil sighed and waiting for the sealed door to lower down.

"Yeah well things happened and I decided I needed to get tougher" He said leaving the ship not wanting to be alone he was swiftly followed by Meeka and Remedy who upon walking out felt the hot sticky heat smack into them like a wall.

After walking for a little while they met with the ocean on the eastern side of the continent, across the water Remedy could see the faint glow of lights twinkling and twirling on top of the waters. He squinted and tried to look inside but it seemed impossible just the living shiny moving cloud sitting happily on top the water far away from them.

"That must be the Rinoak continent only one named after it's main city, it's fairy dominant they don't take kindly to humans after we destroyed the world and now mostly live in super city's which suck up energy and other resources. Basically tree huggers there's only one girl I know who lives there… we're best off stay here trust me boy" Neil bent down to the waters edge and splashed some water on himself

"Say Remy, how do you feel about meeting your Uncle Heccy after all this time?" Meeka said trying to get the mood off the heat which had reduced the boys to jacketless and Meeka to just her skirt, leggings shoes and tank top.

"I don't know Meeka, Dad always spoke fondly of the guy but he just seemed a bit to weird for me" he said unsurely, then leaning down to the water and filling the canteen that hung around his belt loop, had to house his two belts somewhere after all.

"Well least we're on an adventure just like the old times?" Meeka said with a half cheery smile, it's hard to keep your moral in high temperatures. Neil sighed and stood and waved his arm to signal their moving on from the area.

"So how far have we to go Mr Flitter?" Meeka asked,

"About 5 mile, I couldn't get any closer due to the woods" he replied

So onward everyone went until they hit the corner of seahorse bay, a large circle just hole punched out of the continent but made for beautiful scenery. Seasonally the tides moved in sunny season the tides brought with them tropical fish and as you'd expect in the monsoon season it depended how much rain fell as to if the cold water fish would come into the bay at all. Meeka's eyes lit up at the beauty of the bay, birds singing and not a concrete pillar in site however from here they have to walk along the beach to get to the little town of Metosa so there was only one thing to do, take their shoes off and take a nice cool walk along the beach. Neil paced ahead while the other two lagged behind to talk.

"So do you think he's alien or human?" Meeka whispered to Remedy, he looked shocked at her and moved closer.

"There's a terrible thought Meeka, he's helping us…" He muttered back

"Yeah but look at those rings on his neck? Like tattoos going all the way around in a spiral but it just ends? Spirals up two rings and ends in the middle… you would get that tattooed and look at his muscles… maybe we should run for it" Meeka added which of course was making Remedy nervous.

"Nice sand here huh" He said desperately trying to change the topic but what was the point, he stopped and she looked at him worried

"Rem?" She asked, he smiled and hit her arm "your it!" he said running off down the beach and of course she ran after him. Neil rolled his eyes there was something he was longing for and watching the two friends he knew he missed his wife but he had a task and so he swallowed it and continued steadily heading down the beach.

Eventually the reached the town of Metosa heading in their only hint that a town was here was the sign post. As Meeka and Remedy looked around utterly confused Neil tapped their shoulders and pointed up, the whole town was a maze up walkways above them. After a undesired stair climb they reach the organic town, it was clear they lived off the land.

"So how do we find Hector?" Remedy asked but he just watched as Neil blanked him and began showing a picture around to the people and anamals passing them.

"Hey you seen this Katta man?" Neil asked and the guy pointed to one of the sturdier houses made of logs. Neil thanked the man then went up to the door of the house and knocked. A female demon opened the door she had cute red eyes, tiny red wings and long blonde hair.

"How can I help ya?" She said cheerily wriggling her little wings

"I'm looking for Hector Chapelle, is he here right now?" Neil asked, she nodded and invited them inside. In the living room sat a man with scruffy brown hair, cat ears and two fluffy flicking cat tails he had a small build but not scrawny. He looked up from his magazine and panicked.

"Cali why did you let the police in here! Look guys I know I technically owe you thousands but I cant pay it see my kids in collage and-" he began to rant on frantically, Meeka and Remedy stayed out of it, Neil however slowly approached the Katta.

"Hey Hec take it easy we're not police" He tried to reassure him but Hector had already climbed up a tall cabinet banging his head on the ceiling quite a bit and the fur on his ears and tails standing on end. Just then the demon girl entered the room again

"Heccy this is your grandson and Miko's daughter, and this is Riku who for some reason has changed his name since you two last spoke now get down!" she grabbed a broom and tried tapping him on the head till he came down, "I'm sorry when he gets worked up he just doesn't like to come down" .

Eventually Hector did come down and he circled Remedy in an inspecting manor.

"dis is my brothers spawn?" Hector said, before flinging his arms open and hugging the kid, " I haven't seen you since you were just a ickle dot in your mothers eye" Remedy tried to smile as the life was taken out of him. Meeka just giggled as she was learning that Remedy had one of the most embarrassing families possible. But her laugh ended when Hector dropped Remedy and turned to her.

"And you, your grandma was like my mother and best friend, your mother was just like she was my daughter I'm so glad a piece of her will live on in you… I made a promise to your mother that I'd protect her well we both know where she is now" Hector glanced up to the skies and smiled, "So I'll protect you instead, I was always the guardian of the Galigos family" Hector grinned pointing to photos lined up on a shelf. Neil sighed.

"And what about me? We were childhood friends c'mon Hec were my sentimental speech" Neil said looking hopeful one was heading his way

"Oh hey Neil ya long time no see how you been?" Hector asked sound a little uninterested.

"Oh well I was leader of a space alliance for a while then I left and travelled the universe for a bit all the while still sending letters to the wife course" he said stretching, Hectors face frowned at the mention of wife. Hector knew who she was.

"You know something tells me this isn't just social" The demon girl added peering around the doorway,

"It's okay Cali you can come in" Hector said slumping onto the couch, "She right though, why ya guys here? What's it got to do with me?" Hector asked suspiciously.

" Your right" Remedy added, sitting down on the armchair facing the couch "Far about Yulenia is a hole in time growing in space and we cant figure out what's causing it or how to repair it, as you know Meeka's powers haven't raised to goddess yet so unlike her family she doesn't have the ability to repair time despite it being her genetic gift" Hector looked long and hard at Remedy,

"You haven't explain what dis has got to do with me?" Hector asked,

"We're gathering all the Heroes to try and find a solution to this" Neil butted in, Meeka just sat in the corner and tried to figure out why her mother never passed on her powers. Hector nodded in thought before then standing and shaking Neil's hand.

"I'm in" Hector said firmly, " Cali you stay here Hun and protect the house and when our daughter gets home you make sure she cleans her room I'm fed up with say it" He then kissed Cali on the forehead and her wings wriggled happily "bye Heccy, be careful out there" She said as he smiled and shut the door.

After a short but hot trail back around the bay they reached Neil's ship after shutting the door Neil flips on the air conditioning and instant relief is felt by all except Hector who had grown accustomed to the heat of the continent. Neil slumped into the pilots seat from which he could see the sun just peaking down into the ocean he hit his head back against the seat.

"Guys we have a problem, it's evening and I cant fly off the planet at night so we're sitting tight tonight, I had my night license revoke after the faulty radar meant I might of hit a roaming satellite" He ran his hand down his face in shame and annoyance.

"Should we stay here or go back to the town?" Meeka asked,

"Oh darlin' you don't wanna go out there at night" Hector leant across to whisper to her, "Full of monsters, this continents conditions mean we attract things with scaly skin and many many oh so many teeth" He went on they ignored as he began muttering to himself.

"We could always move onto the city on this continent" Remedy muttered,

"how did you know there was one?" Neil asked raising an eyebrow

"You just told me" Remedy grinned and then got hit around the head, "Smart as-" Neil tried to insult him before Hector covered his mouth and glared. Neil rolled his eyes and shoved the hand off his mouth and went to the back of the corridor and hit a button which opened the door which none of them even thought was a door. The room which was revealed had many bed in stack on the wall like bunk beds, as well as a kitchen area and a room leading to medical and bathroom facilities.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Neil said grinning in his cocky manor and the others got up and followed him in. The air was tense throughout dinner everyone worried what meeting up meant, you see in every adventure the hero must gather his followers to be his fighting party well at the moment that was falling into motion and no one wanted another adventure, maybe at first Meeka and Remedy were excited by the idea by now it was getting a bit too serious.

Night finally came around after what felt like a very long day and two of the quarto had gone to bed and drifted off. Neil and Hector had been the ones to go to bed, Meeka just lay there listening out for every mummer that Hector came out with and every monstrous squeak of the strained bed when Neil rolled. Remedy had opted for the bed in the hallway as there was no room left for him in the room, Meeka got up and walked through the ship she daren't look at the time it must have been some late hour at night she sat in the pilots seat and glanced through the glass at the stars up above in the sky. She then looked at the controls around her.

"I have my license, why does no one think I'm capable?" she muttered angrily to herself, she glanced back at the room with Neil asleep and ran down the corridor to hit for the door to close, Remedy watched Meeka till she looked at him at which point he pretended to be fast asleep and she went back to the controls. Took a deep breathe and turned on the monitors, powered up the engines and lifted off from the planets and headed for space which remarkable didn't wake Neil or Hector. But Remedy on the other hand completely panicked, he raised from his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped " you cant fly? Oh we're all gonna die!" he then laid back on his bed breathing very hard. Meeka sighed

"You made me jump Remedy and for your information I have my license I'm not that hopeless little girl you rescued from the kidnappers anymore Remy! I'm the daughter of a goddess damnit treat me like one!" she snapped back at him as they entered space, she levelled the ship back to horizontal and plotted a course for the Dipla.

A few hours passed and she docked the ship onto the Dipla's bay and opened the door to the back room of the ship, when she turned around Remedy was sitting up on his bed looking sadly at the floor.

"I'm sorry Meeka, I didn't mean to baby you… but when you were taken from me I wanted to protect you I didn't want to loose you again. I mean we've been friends since we were kids do you have any idea how bad I felt you could have been dead I was terrified" he muttered looking down his hair shading his eyes. She smiled a little touched then sat next to him and put her arms around him,

"I'm sorry too Remy, it didn't occur to me I didn't know how much you cared" she said softly and whilst she wasn't looking he wiped his eyes then lifted his head.

"I'll try to treat you better I promise" He said smiling, she smiled back and hugged him a little tighter before letting go and going into the back and waking the others.

Once again they made the journey through the Dipla to Reiko's command everyone feeling a little nervous and Hector just looked around in utter amazement it had been a long time since he had seen anything even remotely similar to the Dipla, it had been a long time since he had seen the action at all he just lived his quiet life in the middle of no where and that was him now. After wandering and a brief dust in with the security they enter the command room.

Reiko was sitting in her chair looking between various charts and maps when Meeka got annoyed that they didn't have a her focus and tapped on her head and folded her arms.

"Oh hi guys, ah I see you found Hector Chapelle well gentlemen and ladies I believe we have work to do"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

It had been a few days since the assembly of the greatest hero's the world had seen although they were missing a few important ones and so far every surjection to heal over the hole had failed or misfired and seemed to aid it's growth. They mulled over how it began but after turning up no evidence it was decided that finding the origin of it's existence was futile, they were beginning to realise how well and truly stuck they were.

"Why are you even debating this, there's only one thing that will do it?" Meeka said in outrage to Reiko, "Why wont you listen to me?"

"Because your not a goddess of light yet, with just the one of them it will overload with too much of one side and it'll collapse and that's what we're trying to avoid. Don't make me fight you, I'm already fighting the government who as usual think we should just aim missiles at it!" Reiko snapped back at her leaning on the railing of the deck. "I vow we all get some sleep and some relaxation we've all been working at this non stop. I spoke with Star and Sukian Harkness they said they were coming here, when they get here we'll resume but for now we all need a break this isn't going anywhere." Reiko ended her speech by stomping off toward her chambers. Remedy sighed and left to his chambers.

He sat down on the crisp unused sheets and glanced through the skylight, he now had a proper chance to think about his situation his feeling but most of all what he had done. Little did he know that back on Yulenia Star had fallen ill due to the things he had done, he placed his hand to the wall knowing Meeka was right next to him on the other side and he believed that once the truth of his evil deeds was out he would never see that girl again that she would never forgive him.

"Your love is blind" he muttered under his breathe before falling back on his bed exhausted from keeping up his charade. He believed in what he'd done though, he believed that he'd corrected an injustice in the world. As his eyes grew heavy as he remembered the stories his family told him about the adventures, his fathers stories about Star they always shone her in a negative light but back in those days that's a light she'd help mix the pigment for herself. Before long he had drifted asleep.

In the next room just as Remedy thought Meeka was sitting up against the wall, her goddess heritage weighing down on her and she was just waiting for Neil to come bursting in the room to yell at her for taking the ship as he had promise when they'd reach the Dipla but he hadn't found time yet to scorn a reckless teenager. Instead a knock came from the door and feebly call for the person to enter, in came Hector which Meeka wasn't expecting.

"I thought you'd be Neil coming to scold me" she muttered, Hector sat down on her bed and glanced down at the girl on the floor.

"nah just your uncle hec- … I mean Hector. You know you have her eyes, and her smile but something's weighing down your soul" Hector said sadly, Meeka looked away from him

"Why does it matter to you?" she barked out of defence

"Because that boy isn't worth it, he maybe my niece but I'm not a fool, me and Sukian still talk and we know some things about him. I don't want to see you fall for a guy and die for him the way your mother did, I want to protect you but you Galigos's your like sand through my fingers" he laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"We cant stop destiny… so we cant stop broken time it's going to fix itself best we could do is make sure everyone's safe" She said quietly holding her head in her hands.

"Your lost, and you need some guidance, when I was ten I was all alone and your grandma acted like my mother showed me right from wrong and although it was only a year I practically grew up with her. I know your eighteen but if you need a parent I'm here. I want to take you somewhere Meeka, you know the fairy continent I want to take you there someday because that's your origin your grandma was a fairy at heart" Meeka was listening intently to Hectors stories and she believed them all, she did feel lost and alone in life. Hector sighed as the girl didn't want to respond to him so he got up and left Hector had always been the peacemaker in his group but this wasn't his group the door closed and once again Meeka was alone.

Hours passed as she sat on the floor feeling dark and cold she looked at the wall which barred her from Remedy and thought about what Hector had said. She thought about the doodled he hadn't let her see when she stayed at his, she thought about their friendship she thought there was no way he could lie to her like this.

"It's not healthy to think of him so much" she sighed to herself and so blocked him out and instead Hectors words invaded her head about her mother dieing for a boy. She knew her mother had died and come back a few times but she was a proper goddess she was hard to take down and keep down even when her heart stop beating she could will it into life except when Star's father Rai pierced her heart with a sword… even then she raised once more. What finally laid her to rest is a flood came when Meeka was just an infant it drowned the world and lasted for years, Meeka's mother Miko used her magic to help protect the world but her strength ran out and she drowned, her father was also taken out in the flood ironically he went to go save Miko but she refused to leave until everyone had made it out the castle. Her father was the king of the kingdom at the time so his ghost wanders the castle now in ruins. When the waters receded the land was changed forever and that kingdom was lost to the ocean, if you dove down there you would see her father standing on top of the castles tower looking toward the skies and her mother resting peacefully in the castle garden. All that happened when Meeka was five years old and so she went to go live with Remedy's family until she was fifteen when she moved out.

Meeka stood up about to leave the room and her thoughts behind to go and find something to eat when a quake went through the ship and she braised herself on the wall and heard a thud from the other room as Remedy rolled off his bed onto the floor. She pulled herself to the door and lunged forward to grip onto the railing, using the railing she pulled herself along and turned the corner to see the ship being dragged toward the time rift violently.

In the command centre Reiko was barking her orders as red lights where flashing left right and centre if they crew hadn't been trained to they probably would have been able to hear her above the chaos rising in the rest of the ship. The Dipla fired her engines up in full reverse and tried to back away from it's destruction and somehow they pulled it off and backed away more then a thousand miles. However in the fight the gravity from the hole had caused many of ships systems to malfunction and they were now running on emergency energy and all over the ship only the occasional red light worked.

Meeka's gripped released from the bar as she could now stand up stably and her eyes tried to re-adjust to the eerie red lights, moving back through the corridor she could see crew members recovering and pulling themselves off the floor. She entered Remedy's room without knocking as she hadn't heard a thing from him and to her horror when she entered he was unconscious on the floor and when she knelt down to him its only then she noticed the small pool of blood gathering, he had gone down hitting his head off the corner of a table. She panicked as she saw her had a dark black colour and screamed out for help, her heart jumping form it's chest into her mouth and her hands shaking as she help his warm limp body close to her. He was the strong one why was he hurt? Just then she saw Hector running in taking his jacket off and placing it under Remedy's head.

"It's okay Meeka I'll take care of him" Hector said pushing her back a bit and she just let him take control of the situation. "NEIL!" Hector shouted and sure enough he also appeared, upon entering the room he summed up the situation and hit the button on the wall instantly calling for sick bay assistance.

Meeka sat next to Remedy's bed as he lay sleeping with a bandage wrapped around his head the doctor had seen him and had passed judgement that he was fine and had just clipped his head. She clutched his hand in hers and felt relief for it so it just left her to sit there and silently think about life some more and wait for her clueless prince to open his eyes. He'd scared her half to death which only made her realise how vulnerable her feelings left her toward him, would she follow him to the end of the earth and fall into death trap for him like her mother had done? She realised she didn't even know the full story of her mothers love for her father and it was likely she'd never know.

After a while Neil entered the room and sat down on a storage truck and looked between Remedy and Meeka,

"You know he's fine right?" Neil asked, Meeka shot a evil glare at him, " Hey I'm just saying because when he wakes up your gonna have to explain the hand thing" He said with a little chuckle in an attempt to lighten Meeka's mood but she wasn't in the mood to be laughing, Neil sighed and looked down toward the floor before then gaining a serious tone

"Look I just came here because Reiko wanted to check everything was okay, she busy trying to maintain the ship and couldn't make it herself, that time rift is trying to drag us in pretty fierce and she's got her hands full" he looked at Meeka sincerely and she dropped her defensive posture and expression.

"We're fine and I wanted to know if I could help in any way?" Meeka asked, Neil was a little surprised but then he sat there ad thought about it,

"Well now I know I know your pretty capable with a ship do you think you could handle heading off to find one last person… his names Tomicho Chapelle, he's Remedy's grandfather, do you think you can do it?" Neil asked hopefully. Meeka assumed that she'd be doing this alone if Neil mentioned flying an airship and she nodded feeling confident.

"Sure but can it wait till he wakes up?" She asked, Neil frowned a little bit.

"That could take days, we need Tomicho now he's in the city on the continent we found Hector on"

"Please Neil, I want to be here when he wakes up" Meeka pleaded, Neil sighed and nodded standing up and ruffling Meeka's hair

"Sure thing kid, stay with your boyfriend" he said playfully

"Hey he's not my boyfriend! And don't touch my hair" she pouted, Neil just laughed as he exited the room.

She was alone again as he walked out the room and once again just closed her eyes and felt the gentle beat of the pulse in his hand and she remembered when they first discovered there genetic powers. Remedy was toddling around his house blowing up things as his was destruction and Meeka never quite learned how to use her power properly, how do you use time? The most she managed to do was getting herself stuck in a parallel world whilst the Meeka from the parallel world ran her life. She glanced at the blood on her hands all dried and turning hard, she looked Remedy smiling.

"It's all getting a bit too serious huh Remedy, maybe we're in over our heads" she sighed and place her head and arms down on his bed and fell asleep, the panic she had earlier and the lack of sleep from hi-jacking Neil's ship had finally hit her.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ship Sukian had arrived and was making his way to the others in the command centre, as he passed the crew members they saluted him as he had been the one to teach most of them their combat training it was one of Sukian obsessive hobbies, he believed a strong person could protect the people they cared about it was Star who had taught him that there was many different kind of strength and he only possessed one at that point in their lives.

The doors flew open and in he came and Hector gave a little one fang smile it was his old best friend.

"Hey it's Suki-man! The Suke Chan, how you been?" Hector said in excitement, Sukian smiled and nodded

"I've been good, glad to see your still knocking about" He replied then he caught sight of Neil, "Riku? Gee your looking good guess you've done well for yourself" Neil smiled and clenched his arm muscle

"Guess me and you should have a stand off at some point huh?" He said cockily, Sukian laughed "I guess we should" Reiko rolled her eyes and looked down on them from her observation deck.

"Anytime guys" She said trying to organise the now rabble talking amongst themselves. She sighed almost wanting to bang her head on the rail but as she realise it just wasn't worth it another quake hit the ship a harder one and everyone in the room just hit the floor and Reiko gripped onto her hand rail as to not fall off the deck. She pulled herself up and once again they managed to escape the pull of the time rift.

In sick bay Meeka felt the quake and awoke from her sleep and in a panic she buckle the belt on Remedy's bed and gripped to the bed which was fitted to the wall. The quake ended and it seemed to Meeka it had done relatively little damage to the surroundings, she knew then she couldn't wait. If Tomicho was needed then she had no choice but to go now, she pulled out her cell phone and connected to Reiko who answered sounding out of breathe.

"Hey this is Meeka, give Neil my number because I'm heading down to Yulenia to get Tomicho tell him I came to my sense and I hope you guys are okay" she hung up and ran through the ship heading toward the docking bay only stopping to help the occasional person back onto their feet. It felt weird for her to march on her own but she couldn't hold onto anyone's hand anymore and eventually she reached Remedy's ship which had been left here from when Neil dragged them to go find Hector.

She boarded the ship, made sure to shut all the doors and keep it air tight but the computer denied her ignition rights and repeatedly told her DNA not matched. She glanced at her hand and picked up the bottle of water rolling around the floor before opening it she turned the computer system on.

"Computer will you accept a blood sample to verify that user Meeka Galigos to fly airship 4521-ST ?" she paused as the computer loaded it's data

"Shall be accept, please place sample onto removable disk drive K3" it replied to her and so mixing water with the blood residue on her hand shall scrapped off what she could and the ignition sparked into life. She gave a sigh of relief and gripped to the controls preparing herself for a very bumpy flight, with the time rift playing with the gravitation strength it was going to be a fight for it to let her go.

She powered up the engines and made sure the surplus engines were keeping on warm ready to ramp up the power.

"Computer set an auto pilot route to Yulenia and display said course. Computer retain power to the manual input" the computer confirmed to her what she had told and nervously she placed her hands to the steering column. She pulled away from the docking station and zipped between wreckage of ships and asteroids which had ventured too close to the time rift and been torn apart and cast out, it's then another field of intense gravitational pull decided to strike and the controls locked on her. It felt like one magnet pulling her back and one pulling her forward, sweat ran down her forehead if it over powered her she could be pulled into a drifting asteroid which wouldn't of ended well. She revved up the surplus engines and forced them into action and the ship clawed back with it's power and managed to keep it pulling forward and once the wave ended she shot forward and powered toward Yulenia.

Meeka was sitting back and watching stars fly past her when suddenly the sight of Yulenia caught her eye, but it hadn't been the usual five hours today it had only been three hours. That might not sound like much and planet had managed to shift itself over a few thousand miles in the course of a few days. Meeka didn't like the math not evenly slightly it now meant she understood the urgency of the mission and took the airship in through the atmosphere and touched down on the planets surface on what she believed to be the Centinia continent a few minutes from the main city. She braced herself for anything that the world could throw at her unfortunately she had touched down in the heart of night and although the bright city light where a large beacon that didn't excuse the monsters she was now well aware of.

Before leaving the ship Meeka powered everything down then hacked the code for the hidden weapons compartment and the panel flipped around and revealed itself, she took the leather gloves off the wall and placed them on her hand and took the suitcase down off the panel, opened it to reveal power crystals about the size of ping pong balls all sitting neatly in foam wholes. She lifted one and inspected it then promptly put five in a small clothe pouch and attached the draw string to her wrist. She closed the case and place the weapons back in their storage safely out of sight. She left the ship locking the door only to open at her hand print. She made her way across the grass fields toward the main city of Assadonia went she heard a creeping in the grass, she instantly felt her heart beat a little harder. 'A fight already? No not already!' she thought to herself, she tried to calm down tell herself it was her mind. But she could see the shadow of something heading toward her.

From the grasses in front of her emerged a blood thirsty pack of wolves, much larger then the standard wolf they must of wandered down from colder climates and were starving but Meeka wasn't about to give them a dinner. As two of them move to her side she readied a crystal, muttering words into it.

"Eskcarda Metoska!" as the words left her mouth she threw the crystal down into the ground and a vortex arose around her of lightening and green light, the green lights dug into the ground and vines grew from the ground and wrapped around the wolves holding them to the ground. Meeka grabbed the crystal still glowing green and white and dashed towards the bright lights of the neon city.

She reached the outskirts of the city and sat at a bus stop waiting for one of the hovercraft to drift along, her heart still pounding in her mouth and still feeling pretty bad for the wolves but she knew they could chew their way through the vines. She checked the back of her hands then her arms in paranoia for each crystal use had a consequence, her predecessors could access their magic simply through will but Meeka had to evoke her magic through crystals and with each use they would bring up bright shining blue veins which teemed with pure magic running in them. But Mages we're feared although many were mages in disguise, their power was widely feared simple because if they chose they could destroy cities if they got their hands on powerful crystals. That was the catch of being a mage you needed crystals to access your magic even then they could only use one or two types of magic and none element. This meant the gift of the Galigos family was to use magic crystal free and of all natures, Meeka simply had to wait for the day when she could.

The hover bus approached she paid the toll and sat down as it took her into the heart of the city, on the seat next to her was an old phone book and began to flick through it hoping for a Tomicho Chapelle upon finally finding the right page she saw she had quite a few Tomicho's to check out. She sighed and thought about the likely possibilities of where he could be and luckily she remembered one of Sora's crazy stories about his dad working in the Royal Castle and his mum being a court mystic. She knew then where she had to go but the chances of her getting inside weren't likely unless the castle staff remembered her from the adventures. The bus pulled up in the centre of town so she got off the bus and an array of bright neon nights was what she walked into. Assadonia was known as the gambling city this is where people would come to get rich and start again in life. She looked for signs leading to the castle and eventually at the crack of dawn she banged on the castle doors of thick wood.

Rather then a voice howling back at her the doors just loosely sung open and she walked into the castle courtyard very confused and just waiting for an ambush but nothing happened and strolled into the castles entrance and up the stairs and knocked on the door of the throne room, all the while the castle staff passed her as if she were not even there. The throne room door was opened by a doorman for her and she walked across the grand magnificent hall to the two chairs in front of her, a hooded figure watched her, the face covered in darkness and Meeka couldn't see who it was.

"Excuse me I am looking for a man who works among your court and I've travelled far to get here. I am looking for Tomicho Chapelle" Meeka said bowing her head, the figure replied in a wise female voice

"And why cant us females be involved in this situation?" The voice asked her, Meeka lifted her head in confusion. The figure stood and lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful woman in her late forties, curled brown hair falling neatly down her should and her eyes full of the worlds wisdom.

"Iris" Meeka muttered under her breathe, "Iris Chapelle" Meeka stood to attention, Iris smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh child we are on parallel I will get Tomicho if you take me with you, I think I have a right to go too" She said amused, Meeka nodded to this agreement and Iris left the room to fetch her husband. As soon as Iris was out of sight Meeka slumped onto the floor and sat there for a while she was exhausted after all it had taken her all night to get here.

Iris entered the room with a reluctant Tomicho who was in his pyjamas and dressing gown half asleep and wondering what on earth was so important, Meeka scrambled back to her feet and watched them approach her.

"Okay we're ready I'll take my car you can rest for a bit in the back seat dear" Iris said to Meeka and lead them all out the castle and into the garage where a smart saloon car awaited them.

As they drove across the city Meeka couldn't help but wander why Iris was on the throne, was Remedy's family heir to a kingdom? Meeka knew she was however her kingdom was buried under an ocean and crumbling to dust. She wandered if Remedy had woken up without her there or would he subconsciously wait for her.

"So who's already there?" Tomicho asked in his gruff voice, from the back seat Meeka could see his cat ears poking out from under his bandana and she could see the thick strip of fur running down his back which was a purple and white bend.

"Well Hector's there, Sukian, Neil and Remedy of course" she replied staring curiously at the fur.

"Ahh so it's serious, Yulenia has been getting quakes too and the temperatures are dropping as we're getting pulled away from the sun. I don't know what this is but it's bad. Wish Meeko was here to deal with it" He sighed and Iris slapped his hand and glared much to say don't mention that in front of the girl. Meeka just sighed and curled up on the backseat imagining a world that was so big, a destiny that didn't suck her into it. Just a normal life where she came home to a man that love her back and a life where it wasn't all so complicated and where her mother was there to hold her hand and walk her through life before she had to learn to run but some people in life don't have the chance to walk first. They grow up learning to hit the ground running because if they didn't then they just hit the ground and be unable to get up and keep going.

After a little guess work because Iris refused to accept she couldn't premonition where the airship was they stumbled across it sitting cosily in it's field untouched. Meeka got out the car and touched her hand to the screen to open the door to the ship, reluctantly Tomicho left the car behind and boarded the ship and so did Iris. The two guests didn't have anywhere to stand really, Meeka managed to find seats with belts and there they stayed not far from the pilots seat. Once again Meeka went through the process of buckling up but as she did her phone began to ring.

"Hello?, hi Neil I've got Tomicho and Iris is coming too. Look this is the last time I'll be able to fight the gravity of the time rift so if theres anyone else you've got to tell me now!… okay I'm heading back then, I hope I make it through too, cya" Meeka hung up the phone and proceeded to power up the engines. Tomicho looked across at Iris freaking out over the 'fight the gravity' part of the conversation, Iris just sighed.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, lets trust her okay?" she asked him, Tomicho slumped in his seat and sulked.

"Well if we die I'm saying I told you so" He muttered and Iris rolled her eyes at him. They took off from the planet and for 3 hours it was mostly smooth sailing.

Once they were within sight of the Dipla the game of eye spy had really got on everyone's nerves except Tomicho who was still happily guessing star, the small airship managed to dock onto the Dipla before another smaller quake went through the ship only jolting it this time when Meeka was sure it was safe she told the two to undo their belts. They began to follow Meeka across the ship to the command room and upon entering watched another happy reunion. But as Reiko turned to ask Meeka a question all she saw was the door shutting and Meeka had left the room heading back down the corridors to Remedy's side.

She entered the small sick room and saw him still laying in the bed the bandage around his head still cleanly white and the red lights gone as the crew had repaired the ships energy systems. Meeka sat back down next to Remedy on a chair against the wall and put her hands around his.

"I wander how you'd be reacting to all this if you were awake?" She asked him, not expecting a reply, "I'm tired Remy.. Do you mind if I sleep here for a bit?" She laid her head down on the side of the bed again still holding onto his hand, and muttered things to him as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile everyone had begun talking in the command centre and deciding on a course of action.

"So what's the damage report on the ship?" Sukian asked Reiko, Reiko looked frazled as they came right now, her eyes red her hair a mess.

"Currently the shields are functioning at ninty-two percent and all other systems have been repaired as only minor damage had been sustained once we got in to have a look, she's ready to march into their if that's what he have to do" She aid determined.

"I think we should get Star and Meeka to heal it, they're the only ones that can create or manipulate time, and it cant be just one of them because we need as much light energy as dark else it'll just rupture in a different sort of fashion" Hector began to ramble on. Tomicho sighed finally finding a space to but in,

"You need to figure out what it wants and give it that, it's the only thing that will fix it" Tomicho said sadly to which everyone glared.

"We don't know what it wants, how would we even figure it out" Neil said rolling his eyes and leaning on the wall.

"It wants a person" Iris said, everyone turning and looked at her, "It's speaking to me, it's will… it wants sealed by the tide of six points" Iris opened her eyes and gazed back to the room.

"Hey I guess you are still good" Tomicho said chuckling to himself.

"What could that mean?" Sukian began to pace around in a small circle.

"Well I don't know but I'm retreating to my quarters to research and get peace from all of you" Hector said turning and leaving the room. Neil left the room to the same and eventually the others followed suit.

Meeka awoke once more to see Remedy's eyes blinked lostly at her, Meeka began to smile

"Remedy your awake?" she said with excitement, he shook his head.

"No your asleep" he muttered quietly, Meeka's face dropped as she looked around at the surroundings and nothing but endless darkness was all that looked back at her, she looked back at Remedy.

"I need you to wake up Remy, we need your help and I'm scared on my own. Remember in the adventures beginning I couldn't sleep so you stayed with me till I fell asleep. Well I'll stay with you till you wake up.. Just make sure you do" she spoke softly and laid her head down on the bed and awoke to the real world where Remedy's eyes still lay closed and she still felt his pulse gently beating in his hand. She sighed and looked up at the clock digitally ticking on.

Meanwhile Sukian sat on his bed when his door opened and just his he stood up ready to scold the person who dare come in without knocking it was a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" He said in awe, Lenore walked into the room and closed the door her face as pale as the moon.

"I came here because I'm what it wants and till it gets me it's draining the life out of me Sukian, I think between me and Meeka we can seal it but she needs to be in the right frame of mind and she wont be till he wakes up" Star came in and sat on Sukian's bed he sat next to her not wanting to believe her words but knowing all the while that if anyone knew it was going to be her.

"I was talking with Iris and together we figured it out, isn't it funny all these people and it only took two to work it out" Star laughed to herself, Sukian just looked worriedly between Star and floor.

"Meeka could heal Remedy if she believed in herself" Star muttered trying to make any form of conversation, Sukian wasn't listening he just didn't want her to go out there near it when all the rift wanted to do was pull her in and for what reason?

In the sick room Meeka still sat by Remedy but by now her gaze had turned to the door as she had got hold of a ball and was tossing it between the door and her using the one hand not grappled to Remedy. Eventually she missed and it hit her in the head and she sat up and put her hand to head in pain and annoyance.

"Are you okay?" came Remedy's dry voice. Meeka just looked down at him with her one open eye and sure enough he was looking up at her. She couldn't believe it.

"Remedy! Oh Remy your awake!" she leaned down and hugged his chest and couldn't stop smiling.

"You told me to wake up" he muttered, smiling weakly and throwing an arm around her. She laughed and hugged a little tighter.

"I'll go get you a drink!" she said and quickly scampering off him and heading to the corridor nearly falling over herself. Remedy just smiled and sat up in bed. She came back a few minutes later and handed him a bottle of water, he took it and nearly drank the whole thing in one go.

"How do you feel?" She asked, he clenched each fist and moved his legs.

"Pretty good, how long have I been asleep?" he asked, she bite her lip and looked down, "just two days or so" she replied. He blinked surprised and just nodded then he turned and put his feet on the floor to walk. She didn't fight him just helped him up and put an arm under him.

Neil was walking down the corridor when he caught sight of Remedy and Meeka making their way to the canteen and Neil's heart grew a little lighter knowing that at least two people where going to be okay.

"Hey guys, Remedy looking good" Neil said playfully and gently hitting Remedy's arm. Meeka let him go and Remedy walked on his own and gave him a thumbs up. Neil kept walking after that with a little smile as he headed to Sukian's room, he hesitantly knocked on the door and was called into the room.

The opened and Neil entered looking straight at Sukian sitting at the desk and Star sitting on the bed reading a magazine which she held in front of her face. Neil stood facing Star,

"I knew it! I knew you were here, so Star why are you here?" he asked folding his arms and raising his eyebrow, Star had been his first love and he never quite got over her so she always had a special place in him. She sighed and lowered the magazine to reveal her incredibly pale face and the dark circles around her eyes.

"Lets just say something pulled me here" she said shrugging her shoulders and throwing down the magazine. Neil's expression dropped to sadness and despair.

"Oh… Star I'm sorry-… Iris, your what she meant! Six points it was your Star scar wasn't it!.. Oh god" He leant against the wall he realised fighting a time rift which was successfully pulling in a goddess was futile effort. Sukian sighed and felt like he had to say something,

"We'll figure something out, in fact we have we need to speak with Meeka once Remedy wakes up" Sukian said quietly he thought if he remained calm so would Neil. Neil nodded, "Well Remedy's up so get moving before you take us all out" he left upon those words knowing Sukian would just raise his spikes and get defensive.

Meeka sat at one of the tables whilst Remedy munched his way through a stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and fruit, she giggled at the little bit of cream at the edge of his mouth that he couldn't find. She couldn't help but sit there and laugh whilst he made jokes and laughed with her about the situation and about the pancakes, he gave them little faces out of grapes and made them talk to each other. Eventually he leant back in his chair after finishing the plate and looked at Meeka.

"Well they were good pancakes" he said licking his fingers now his strength had returned. She smiled but the smile faded realising that once the time rift pulls them in he could be lost forever to her.

"Hey Remy we're pretty good friends right?" She said cheerfully,

"Well yeah, we're just like siblings nothing can come between us right Meeka?" He asked, she nodded thinking that if she said what she had to say now then she could ruin what they have.

"Yeah… we're siblings" she said almost in disappointment, then smiles before helping him back to his original room to get some rest.

She left his room and leant on the closed door her heart in pain with itself when Sukian approached her, his face spelling one of mission and Meeka knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Hey Meeka come with me you see, you and my wife need to have a little talk" He said in a relaxed tone so Meeka wasn't so afraid to follow him. Going back to his room he saw Star sitting on the bed and upon entered she patted the bed next to her prompting Meeka to take the seat next to her which she did.

"I know you don't believe in yourself as a Goddess but I do, so you need to help me seal that monster out there otherwise the worlds in trouble. I could explain it to you a thousand ways but it boils down to you and the world so what do you say?" Star asked bluntly, Meeka was captivated by her eyes filled with physical pain and dullness.

"I'll help you" Meeka said firmly, Star smiled.

"Now if we tell the others they will stop us so I need you to meet me by Deck fifteen, this deck has a door that will allow us to go outside and explore, we'll be stuck to the ship by the oxygen tubes but we have to take large crystals with us because magic will rip through the suit if we use our hands. Can you meet me there in one hour?" She asked her, Meeka nodded and left the room.

She walked up and down the corridor knowing essentially she could only have one hour left to live. Should she tell Remedy? Would he try and stop her? Would he accept her confession if he knew? Would he stop her going out there? She kept asking her mind question and all it threw back at her was I don't know don't ask me. She straightened herself out and knocked on his door, he beckoned her in and as she entered she saw him just laying in bed reading a book about time. She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Meeka, you look worried about something? Is something on your mind?" He asked looking into her eyes, she was caught in his eyes like a bear trap to her ankle everything about him was beautiful to her.

"Erm I was just wandering if… for fun we go to the battle simulator for half hour?" she asked he looked very confused.

"I don't know if I'm really in the shape but hey sure just make sure you protect me" he laughed and got to his feet, she smiled and hugged around his arm.

"I'll try" she said happily.

They entered the darkened room and Remedy set the game up on the computer. The computer announced the start point and the holograms appeared, Remedy unsheathed his sword gripping it with both hands and charging forward striking through the hologram followed by pivoting on his foot and slicing through another. Meeka tried to stop staring at him and without thinking summoned a lighting bolt straight from her hand and not her staff which vanquished the hologram in front of her, she starred down at her hands in disbelief. Another hologram ran toward her she jumped over it and as she flew above it's head she struck an ice bolt straight down. Remedy had stopped and was watching her.

"Your doing it!" he shouted with excitement, she landed on her feet and looked at him with unimaginable happiness.

"I am aren't I!" she shouted back and then ran up and stood back to back with him, he slashed with his strength at his foes and she sent ice bolts penetrating through the holograms. For that while the two of them were in unison, fighting side by side it made the both of them happy the feeling of being together.

Eventually the computer program ended and Remedy put away his sword and turned to her and gave her a hug for her achievement and she hugged him back she then let go and began jumping up and down and spinning in a circle shouting "I did it!" whilst Remedy laughed himself almost onto the floor. That's when another quake struck, as Meeka lost her balance in the tremors she fell and Remedy's arms braced her till the quakes stop and the two just looked at each other in the dark room alone together.

"Hey Meeka.. I kinda need to talk to you" he muttered rubbing the back of his neck, and just as she thought her dreams where coming true she caught sight of the time.

"Remedy I've got to go" she said to him, the words were painful it felt like Cinderella at the ball, she moved past him to the door when he grabbed her wrist. "No this is important" he tried to continue but his nerves were shaking. She pulled her wrist free and gave him a quick hug and left for Deck fifteen, if she heard the words then she couldn't go out there.

She passed through the floors as Remedy sneakily followed her feeling rather cross she had better places to be. As she reached Deck fifteen he saw Star and Sukian standing there and he hid around the corner and watched.

"Well I'm here" Meeka said a little out of breathe, Sukian nodded and pointed to the two spacesuits for the girls. Remedy could only watch in horror as Meeka put on the space suit, he didn't know what to do as of yet it hadn't clicked to him where they were going was a one way alley. Sukian gave them a crystal each which was the size of a basketball, he hugged his wife before leaving the room. The doors sealed shut and the airlock engaged as the door to space opened before them. Remedy stood at the window banging furiously and screaming her name as she walked down the pathway to the door, he felt tears burning down his face and as he slumped to the floor with no more strength to pointlessly scream he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, as he glanced across Sukian was kneeling with him trying to ease Remedy's pain.

The two girls threw themselves out the door both of them only hoping they could come back, Meeka looked around at the stars that she was only a little shielded from. The weight of the crystal lightened and the girls just held lightly onto them, meanwhile Iris had hacked the controls of the ship and moved the ship into position to face the rift and only 200 miles from it. Reiko of course was flipping out and finding a way to over ride the controls and move the ship back.

The two girls hovered there in space staring into the swirling red and black Star sprinkled soup in the sky, they held up the crystals and began to focus their energy till the crystals glowed. Inside the ship the boys had raced up to the command centre were the panoramic windows meant they should see the two white suits in the sky. Reiko looked at everyone staring into the sky,

"Who are they?" she demanded, Iris calmly turned to her.

"It's Meeka and Star, doing their oaths" Iris said softly, and Reiko said no more the room fell silent as it gazed in anticipation into the sky.

Stars crystal shot grey light across the void of space and into the rift which began to upset it's delicate state, the stars that had been pulled in began to shift around as the energy heated it up. Meeka's crystal finally struck out it's light and shot white light into the rift it began to change shape erratically. It began to shrink that was until a large magnetic wave was thrown out in it's protest. This tugged the crystals away from the girls and they were sucked into the void, Star and Meeka looked at each other in panic as the ship was getting drawn in.

Reiko shouted for engines reverse but they were too close, Star's oxygen line was cut and she was pulled into the rift. Meeka knew she was next she turned to face the ship and see her Remy one last time. Remedy was close enough to see her face, he shouted I love you to her, she smiled and mouthed it back to him as she felt herself be sharply tugged away into the rift. As the ship neared the rift, Reiko put her feet together and put her hand to her head and saluted as the captain went down with the ship. Tomicho and Iris huddled together on the floor, Neil just watched Sukian's eyes welling with tears as he thought about his infant at home and his wife. Hector's face was blank. As they stood most of them where mourning and no one said a word, no one even screamed as they headed in.

Not long after the ship was devoured the solar system was dragged in everyone expecting it to be the end little did they know this was only the beginning… again.

The eyes opened and what felt like the first breathe drawn after drowning the world around feeling crisp and new yet old and familiar. But he wasn't dead, sitting up he was laying in a green field the wind gently tugging and butterflies drifting in front of his face. A young child ran up the hill, he could hear a little voice yelling toward him.

"Dad! Dad I found you!" the little boys voice called, upon getting closer he saw a boy in shorts and t-shirt who could only be six years old with brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes, "daddy say you surrender" Said the boy grinning in his face.

"I surrender" Said Tomicho bewildered and confused but pretty happy that he was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The child hugged Tomicho who felt twenty years younger. He stood up and all around he could see beautiful summer forest and golden field he felt a little hand tugging on his adult male hand.

"C'mon Daddy, I'll take you home!" The child said enthusiastically pulling at him to come down the hill and sure enough Tomicho just allow himself to be pulled along to his home least this is all he had to believe. The child lead him to a hatched roof cottage with white walls and wooden beams it was like something for a perfect little dream. He opened the door and ducked his head to go through the archway as Tomicho was a fairly tall man.

Entering the house he saw his wife standing by the stove in a simple maiden's dress. It was Iris of course when she was younger and so her wrinkles along with the greyness was gone. She looked at Tomicho just as confused as he felt but it all felt so familiar to them, the child gripping so tight to Tomicho let go and ran into the den to go join the laugher of other children allow Iris and Tomicho to talk.

"What happened?" Iris hissed in a quiet tone, Tomicho shrugged this was the days when he was human. He had been a looker when he was human, soft brown hair and brown eyes and a bewitching smile.

"I don't know" He replied looking around him, "Looks like our house from Octivia Islands doesn't it?" he asked with a kind of amused and nostalgic face. Iris frowned before her eyes opened wide and it dawned on her.

"We're in our past! This is when we were raising the kids… we need to find a calendar or newspaper" Iris snapped, she walked to the doorway to the den and watching in on the children there was four in total. Three boys and one girl all between six and eight years old.

"It's Wade, Ozzie, Sora and Melba…" Tomicho muttered coming up behind his wife and put an arm around her, she sighed and smiled these had been their good days everything went down hill after what Rai did.

Octivia Island was a unique place in the globe, it refused to bow to technology it lived in the simple days of working off the land the only thing they allowed was advanced medical facilities. It was on these Islands that Tomicho and Iris Chapelle raised their children, most were adopted after certain events took place and a friend of the family couldn't take care of them. Yes many things happened on the islands most of them not good but right now everything was calm even though Tomicho and Iris were badly shaken up.

"Why do you think we're in our past?" she asked quietly, he shrugged

"I don't know… something was altered at this time I guess and so times replaying repairing the damage of what was changed" Tomicho replied staring at his young children.

In the den the boys were all playing amongst themselves, Wade and Ozzie were adopted and had a rare tiger genetic within them and at this young age they still had their tails. Wade was the younger of the two boys he was only five and of a very nervous disposition however Ozzie was outgoing with a happy and playful outlook on life he was eight years old and had an orange tiger tail. He passed a toll doll to Melba and she smiled back at him, she was biologically their daughter and knew little of the two boys who had come to live with them just that they came from a bad house.

"Thank you" she said in her childish seven year old voice, her blonde hair being pushed back out of her face. Sora just stomped around as though he were a solider in a castle and they laughed at him.

Tomicho walked into the living room and knelt down to play and talk with his children with his memory finally digging up the information on what he did day to day and quirks of his kids.

"Say how about you guys come help me till the small field out back so we can plant some flowers for your mum" He asked and they all turned to him eagerly agreeing, Tomicho smiled and put Melba on his shoulders as he stood up.

"Oh careful your so tall you'll take her head off on the door!" Iris said nervously watching Tomicho dunk under the doorway. The three boys rolled up their sleeves if they had them and went out the door laughing and pushing each other, well the two boys. Wade just followed quiet and nervous as he did.

A little way down the road Tomicho looked at Wade and offered his hand to hold, Wade looked at his hand scared then took and felt a little reassured as Tomicho lead the rabble down the road. They reached the field a little after lunch and helped Ozzie push the tiller through the soil as the horse was resting today. Whilst Melba Sora and Wade ran around the field throwing rocks away and stabbing at the ground with trowels. Tomicho caught sight of his friend walking past the hedge, he stopped and called out to her.

"Hey candi!" he shouted, sweat running down his face. She stopped, turned and smiled coming into the field with her own children all girls three of them.

"Hey how's you today?" she asked walking over to him, her fox tail flicking in the sunlight and her ears pricked up with her whiskers feeling the air.

"I'm pretty good just doing some gardening with the kids" he replied, "It's okay Ozzie you don't have to push it yourself you can all go play for a bit" he said laughing, Ozzie smiled and ran off to the others. Candi nodded at her kids and they ran off to go play with Tomicho's kids,

"So … have you noticed anything?" Tomicho asked, he was testing the waters before bringing up the whole we are reliving our lives scenario.

"Oh apart from I did this twenty years ago? Tomicho what's happening! Why are we reliving our pasts, one minute I'm getting sucked into the rift then I'm here and the fire I cant watch it happen again Tomicho" she sighed and put her head in her hands thinking about the events that took place. Tomicho gave her a kick hug,

"Hey .. That doesn't have to happen, we know what's going to happen and we can change it for the better. Don't forget I lost something in the fire too" he said sadly, Candi nodded regaining her composure.

That night Tomicho and Iris tucked their children into bed and left the room,

"Good night dears, lights off" Iris said leaving the room and dimming down the light and closing the door. She stood outside the room at the top of the stairs and listening to the crickets and fireflies in the air and beauty of silence but that was hardly surprising being a cottage in the middle of no where. She walked down the stairs to a Tomicho sat in front of the fire,

"I'll head into town and grab a newspaper tomorrow" he said watching the flames flicker, "We'll figure out the exact date and time of the fire and we'll stop it, no one is taking you for me this time" he said firmly. Iris sighed sadly at the memory but all that was in her head was Remedy's last attempted scream as it all seemed to end.

"Come to bed hunny" she muttered, Tomicho nodded and put out the fire.

The next day he took a ride to the town centre along the dirt paths with his horse and cart. Ozzie had come with him to see a little more of the Island, town was only two hours away but in the sun you didn't want to talk there. Getting closer they could see row upon row of houses and shop stalls, Ozzie could here clip clop as the road turned to cobble stones, and he could see a small bridge with water running underneath it.

"We came from the city" Ozzie said staring off into the forest and water, "They told us that places like this only existed thousands of years ago" Tomicho smiled.

"Well they're right but some people thought that way of life was better and re created it" he told Ozzie. Ozzie just nodded to show he understood.

They hitched up the horse and wandered into the lively streets of Octivia Town. Tomicho grabbed a firm hold of Ozzie's hand as to not loose him as they strolled through the main street of market stools and everyone seemed to recognise Tomicho people where saying hello and good morning to him constantly and he couldn't remember why. He found the book seller and got a copy of the latest paper upon checking the year he saw it was nineteen-fifteen, he knew then this was the year of the fire and it was summer so they didn't have long to go.

"Hey Tomich didn't Iris want a sack of flour?" Ozzie asked beginning to grow restless and bored. Tomicho nodded and they got some goods loading the cart turned around and headed back to the small ranch.

Getting back to the ranch Tomicho saw his children piling out the door to greet him back except little Wade and he saw his wife standing at the door wiping her hands on a dishcloth. He sent the horse to the stables and threw the bag of floor over his shoulder and walked up to the front door.

"hey I'm home" He said with a cheeky grin, she just grabbed the floor and dragged it into the kitchen. Tomicho sighed and was then tackled by Sora and Melba who sent him down to the floor and hugged him, he smiled and hugged his children.

"Daddy daddy mommy made pie for desert tonight! She said it was your favourite!" Sora shouted.

"Oh did she?" Tomicho said playfully knocking his children off and going into the kitchen, "Hey mother I heard you've been busy in the kitchen" He grinned, Iris rolled her eyes and smiled trying to deny that she took pride in her work.

"Hey kids do you mind if you go play for a bit?" he asked shooing them out the house and they all ran off down to the stream to look at the fish.

"The fire is happening in the next two weeks I think so we'll make preparations to sail you off the Island for now and make sure the kids are safe, tomorrow I'm going to go up to the mansion and see him" Tomicho said, as he did Iris turned around and shot him a glare.

"Tomicho Glasso Chapelle don't you go to that mans domain! You maybe be strong but he's stronger and we need you!" Iris said angrily. Tomicho rolled his eyes,

"I'm going" he said leaving the room to wash his hands, Iris didn't follow or fight she knew it was inevitable.

Dinner came around and although there was tension between Iris and Tomicho, the kids hadn't picked up on it they just ate there food and laughed at the fireflies dancing about the room.

"Ozzie, Wade tomorrow I'm going to take you to Miss Stardeamas… it'd be nice for you two to get along with her wee ones" Iris said, they both just nodded they didn't know about the Stardeamas. Tomicho just glanced at Iris thinking she should have asked him first then went back to his soup but the sound of children laughing and smiling is mood lifter and soon he was telling them all sorts of stories of the techno world.

The next day Iris held Wade's little hand as they walked up the path to Candi's front door, through the window a little girl watched them her eyes fixated on Wade and his little white tail his big lost blue eyes and his brown hair mixed with blonde streaks, she though this little happy face t-shirt was cute. She jumped down and opened the door her sunny blonde hair catching the sunlight, she was only four years old herself and her little sundress nearly touched the floor.

"Momma!" she called into the house and Candi soon appeared at the door.

"Oh hi Iris these most be the two new additions huh?" Candi said smiling and bending down to look at them. Iris called Ozzie over who'd found himself catching butterflies.

"Oh yes, come across from the city so they say. This frightened one is Wade" Said Iris encouraging Wade to come out but he just clung furiously to Iris's legs, "And the little explorer is Ozzie he's about eight years old, Wade's about five"

"Why don't you introduce yourself Kay?" Candi said to her daughter encouraging her over. The little girl walked over to Wade,

"Hi.. I'm Kaylie and I'm this old" she held up four fingers and Wade smiled and came out from behind his shield a little bit, "Would you like to meet me sister she's upstairs!" Kaylie said excitedly, she smiled and Wade could see she had a tooth missing and reluctantly he let go of Iris and followed the little girl running into the house. Ozzie also followed them in.

"So do you think they know they're reliving?" Candi asked Iris, Iris shrugged.

"I don't think they do for some reason, none of this makes sense maybe Rai's got to do with it?" Iris asked. Candi frowned, she hated Rai.

"Maybe… want to come in for something to drink?" she offered and Iris came in and they tried to think over some theories as to what was going on and how to fix it.

Across the Island Tomicho was approaching an old decaying mansion where he was rumoured to live. He road across the island on his horse when an eight year old boy caught his eye just sitting beside the road.

"Are you okay?" Tomicho asked halting the horse, the boy nodded with his black hair and blue eyes it didn't take Tomicho long to realise he was talking to a young Sukian who was sad and alone.

"There was a girl, who came here everyday… now she's gone and I cant remember her name or her face anymore" the boy said sadly, Tomicho couldn't figure out what he meant and nor did he have the time to.

"look kid you need to go home it's not safe here" Tomicho said getting frustrated, and slowly the kid got up and wandered into the forest toward his home. Tomicho rode on toward the mansion.

Eventually he came up to it's gate which was destroyed and he hitched the horse up and walked into darkness's home. He entered the hallway with the door wide open stepping carefully listening to each sound trying to determine where Rai was for although he couldn't be seen Tomicho knew he'd be watching him and sure enough a man stepped out the shadows.

"Why do you trespass here?" the man asked,

"Rai we know about the Fire, we know your going to set it and kidnap Candi's child" Tomicho snapped, the man stood silently still in the darkened hallway.

"You shall see.. Maybe it'll be different. You see my helper monkey ran away … now who can be a mad scientist without the aid?" he asked, Tomicho didn't wait around he just left he had hoped that Rai knowing that his plans where going to fail was enough to make him not try. Tomicho jumped to his horse and left the castle.

At Candi's house the children were all playing together in Kaylie's room, Kaylie noticed Wade's tail and tried to catch it as he flicked it about.

"Hehe! Why do you have a fluffy tail?" she asked, Wade sat and thought about it.

"I don't know" he said in his shy timid voice. Ozzie just watched the two of them playing together happy that his little brother had made a friend even if that friend was a girl from across the pond. Candi and Iris stood at the entrance to the room and watched them getting along.

"you know though… something just doesn't feel right" Candi said, "like someone's missing" she said quietly, Iris thought she was loosing it wandering what could be wrong with this picture.

"Well I'm heading home to go milk the cows, you two can stay here or come home" Iris said to her boys, Ozzie looked up.

"Can I come home?" he asked, Iris nodded then looked at Wade.

"C-Can I stay here please M-Mrs Chapelle" he said. She smiled

"Of course you can Wade, I'll see you at home" she left the house. Wade was now left along with Kaylie.

"hey you want to go splash in the pond?" she asked, but when she asked she was more informing him where he was going next as she grabbed his hand and headed outside.

That evening Tomicho sat talking with Iris about what happened at the mansion whilst the four children sat at the table doing their studying.

"So it's settled next weekend you take the kid's and leave the island I spoke to the captain of the ship today his more then happy to take you. For some reason everyone seems to know me its strange" Tomicho said gazing out the window trying to think

"It's because you patrol remember? Two nights a week you went out and killed monsters on the island.. How could you forget that oh the state you come home in sometimes" Iris muttered on.

"well anyway I'm also getting Candi and her kids off the island as in the original fire Rai grabbed her two year old and well I hardly need to tell you, you were caught by the flames too" he said looking down sadly, Iris put her hand on Tomicho's shoulder he didn't need to remember all this.

The original fire was set by Star whilst Rai had her possessed by evil spirits she lived in the mansion with him and unspeakable things went on behind those doors and he forced darkness into her heart. The fire engulfed the whole island in which time Rai kidnapped Candi's other child and she perished in the flames which sent Candi into a mad rage and she killed Iris. Tomicho after witnessing all this distraughtly got the children off the island, how Sukian escaped no one knew but he did and that was what happened in the fire. Whenever they spoke of that time it was only ever called The fire or the event, Tomicho was working hard to make sure none of these events repeated themselves but he yet to consider the grave responsibility of making sure the future doesn't change.

The following weekend came around and Iris was helping Wade pack a suitcase and Tomicho was darting between rooms making sure everyone is ready for the boat trip, telling everyone not to panic when they were fine it was him that was panicking but there again maybe he had the right after all he knew the consequences.

Candi knocked on the door her kids all holding a small suitcase and ready to go.

"Hey we came as fast as we could" she added, Iris ushered her into the house.

"Hi Candi I'm still getting my little ones together, do you think there's any other children on the island we should worry about?" She asked and Candi shook her head, she never knew about Sukian living on the islands he'd never spoke of it.

That night Tomicho stood at the dock as the ship took his wife and kids to safety along with Candi's family, he thought about the memories he had yet to experience but knew they were coming. In the fire Tomicho took in Rin who was one of Candi's children, a little black haired katta girl, who over the course of life grew close to Sora, Tomicho thought about his future grandchild and the day he got Iris back after the fire. He turned from the dock and slowly walked through the town and stopped in one of the lanes leading to the mansion. It was only nine pm so he knocked on one of the doors and the young Sukian answered the door.

"Hey little boy… are your parents home?" Tomicho asked, behind Sukian he saw a girl cowering.

"No he's making a delivery of bread right now and I'm not meant to talk to strangers" Sukian said trying to shut the door but Tomicho stuck his foot in the door.

"Listen Sukian, you and your sister have to be careful a bad man lives there" Tomicho pointed to the mansion then ruffled the very uneasy boys hair before leaving. But before Sukian shut the door he saw the black silhouette of a girl standing across the path.

"Wait girl!" Sukian yelled thinking it was the girl he'd go to see, "don't leave! I want you to stay" he yelled but the silhouette vanished and he was alone.

Tomicho got to the cottage that evening and sat in his armchair staring into the cold dark fireplace thinking he'd done the best for everyone. So with nothing to occupy his mind his thoughts turned back to the final moments before the rift swallowed everyone. He thought it pulled Star in awfully fast and although he wasn't supposed to know he knew she was onboard the ship and she wasn't well as she'd stuck closely to the shadows rather then announcing her grand arrival. But sitting there he had nothing more to think about except the thoughts he tried to keep out of his head. So he went to bed alone feeling at ease knowing his world was safe.

The next morning the rain fell thick over the islands which was pretty unusual for the islands. Tomicho had got out of bed, got dressed and had wondered into the barn, looking over the cows and sheep thinking about the first time Iris milked the cows as she was never a farm girl before they met. He smiled as he saw one of the calf's climb to it's feet and stumble over to him, he knelt down and stroked it gently. In about four hours the original fire was about to sweep over starting as smoke in the distance then racing along the trees and houses till the children had to use sandbags and water to try and defend their home.

But it didn't take long for Tomicho to ask the question everyone wanted to but had no time to. Why did this happen? He wandered if there was a quick fix so they could go back to how it is because he didn't want to live his life again, so he wandered if there events that were meant to happen or maybe they had to change things somehow. Either way life had begun again for this point so something at this point must have been significant but he had no idea what so he just sat in the hay with the calf sitting with him and waited for fate to come find him.

Tomicho's eyes popped open and the world around him had gone to orange sunlight a few raindrops still falling, it had gone to evening and he had fallen asleep in the hay the animals watching over him like he had done for them. Sitting up reality hadn't quite hit him yet but it didn't take long for him to wander where the columns of fire where, where was the heat? Where was that feeling of dread in his mind… it hadn't happened.

He jumped to his feet and felt completely bewildered it dawned on him this must be it, something happened in order for the past to change and it began with the fire. But rather then marching up to the darkened mansion he waited, for days he waited going about the normal business of feeding the chickens and herding the sheep but nothing changed and eventually he went to see the young Sukian. Tomicho knew Sukian lost something important in the fire. He knocked on the door and Sukian answered the door.

"What do ya want?" Sukian asked, from behind him a girls young eyes looked scared and confused, Tomicho couldn't help but keep glancing at her trying not to stare,

"I just wandered if you two kids are okay" he said, as the girl walked a little closer Sukian raised his arm,

"Stay back sis, we're fine mister… I don't want you to call here again" Sukian said closing the door. Tomicho sighed and walked away then turned his gaze up to the mansion, he thought about it then waltz up to it and through the gates.

Inside the hallways echoed of wind whistling through and he saw no one inside, turning to leave he saw Rai standing at the end of the corridor.

"Back again?" Rai asked in his twisted tone.

"The fire… that you set, what are you playing at Rai! Did you create that time rift? So you could find a new way to mess with us?" Tomicho yelled down the corridor,

"Forgive me for being hypocritical but you sound a little crazy" Rai laughed, Tomicho shook his head,

"you don't know what I'm talking about?" Tomicho asked, Rai shook his head then pointed to the door. The confused Tomicho needn't be told twice and left, slowly he walked back home starting to ponder the idea that it was safe to bring his family back.

Two more lonely days passed and as Tomicho stared out the window he saw his beloved come down the track to the farm with the children running up to the house. Tomicho smiled and ran out the door and got hugs off of Sora first of all then all of them including Wade ran up and found some part of him to hug. Eventually Iris hauled the bags up to the house,

"It's okay don't help me" she said sharply, Tomicho sighed feeling stupid, he put his kids down and gently pried them from his legs and went over to his wife and rather then apologising for commonly not thinking he just embraced her as this time in the original days he was digging her grave and was so low into depression he almost couldn't hear the sounds of the world.

Tomicho went into the cottage with his family and helped Iris unpack as she awkwardly approached the conversation,

"So…. Did it?" She asked avoiding looking him in the eyes,

"no" he replied, she spun around and looked at him,

"What?" she exclaimed, Tomicho just explained it casually.

"I went to see Rai, he doesn't know anything about it and the fire just didn't happen" he shrugged and Iris's eyes darted around the room feeling scared for her life, why hadn't it happened? Was it waiting to get her? Did fate have a master plan? Questions swirled around her head but she couldn't answer them, she sat on the bed and leaned her head in her hands.

"Do you think we should wait a bit longer and see what happens?" she asked quietly, Tomicho nodded her put his hand on his wife's shoulder. He wasn't very good with words but she knew that he'd do all he could to make sure she was safe.

So that's what the family did they lived their lives just the same as though nothing where meant to happen however Tomicho noticed a reoccurring theme which eventually Iris also noticed. Each day the children behaved the same way not differing in what they say or the order in which they did activities. Tomicho twigged onto the cause, he pulled Iris to the side and spoke quietly.

"The days are repeating because time isn't playing correctly, if we start the fire maybe everything will be put right again and we can move on and make our way back to what should be the present." he said excitedly, Iris nodded she knew he was right but she didn't want to see the sight of the flames.

"I'll go tell Candi and we'll all plan something this evening" Iris said grabbed her bag and heading out the door. As Tomicho turned around he saw his kids staring at him, he just smiled a little creped out and left the room.

That evening Candi, Tomicho and Iris sat in the den whilst all their children played upstairs blissfully unaware that downstairs their parents were changing the fate of their lives. Tomicho opened the floor to the awkward topic,

"Look the fire has to happen otherwise time cant progress if anything we will reverse the fabric of time by kind of putting a cork in the bottle" Tomicho said, he looked between the two girls who were constantly frowning.

"Okay … so how are we going to do it?" Candi said reluctantly,

"I think we should take the kids of the islands and one of us will go with them. Then one will take one end of the island at sunset so the grass is hot and dry, and one will take the other and we'll let it take it's course" Iris said, Tomicho nodded and Candi had no alternative to suggest.

And so that's what they did, Iris left the island with the children once more and the remaining two stood at different end of the islands standing alone getting ready to destroy everyone's life. As Tomicho stood there he knew he was forgetting something when suddenly he darted from his position to the boy on the lane realising that the fire would try and claim something dear to him. Tomicho skidded to a stop and hammered on young Sukian's door.

"I told you go away!" the boy said opening the door but Tomicho wasn't listening. He grabbed the two children one under each arm who protested with all their hearts and headed down to the docks. His ears beginning to fill with panicked and frightened people in the distance.

He put the two children on a small boat by the shore and pushed them out tying the line to a post at the dock, he knew he just did something they'd not forgive him for. Tomicho just pulled them away from their family who potential may not make it through. They just wailed at him from the water scared with only each other to hold but this way his sister would live, Tomicho struck the match and threw it into the grass and the flames raced along and began to climb the trees. He turned away to see if he could put an end to the demon in the mansion.

Tomicho entered the mansion in a rage but he saw someone had already picked a fight with the foul man. Rai's ex-wife, Tomicho just watched as the fiery eyed fox circled Rai.

"Candi what are you doing!" Tomicho yelled,

"The thing I should of done the first time he hit me!" she shouted back and lunged at the man her claws trying to tear into him, but he escaped weak he ran outside to see the world ablaze he was trapped like a rabbit in the hunt. Candi ran outside her strength powered by the years of hostility he had bestowed to her and their children before Tomicho finally put him in his place, the scar across his face lit up by fires light. He panicked as Candi approached him and though he would normally stand and fight he knew without his powers he'd be nothing and his powers had vanished, just black silhouette of his imagination now. In his panic he tried to run through the flames but they wanted to claim him and as soon as his darkened heart entered them they were pulled to him like a moth to flame. Candi turned away and Tomicho ran over to her and let her bury her head into his chest to drown out the pain as years of her life faded into little more then memory and ashes.

It wasn't too long before the orange glow of the islands reached the shores of the neighbouring continent and they immediately rushed over and began to put out the flames but it was too late for most people. Tomicho sat with Candi by the smouldering remains of his used to be happy family home,

"Why'd you do it Candi?" he asked

"He'd hurt everyone, and in the future does despicable things. He hurt me, and his children… and knowing what he was going to do gave me the strength to break his hold on me" she said blankly staring off into space, "You were there to do the same thing I just beat you too the punch line, the first time he killed my little girl… it's only fair that he suffers this time the same way she did!" Candi said slowly breaking into tears, her anger had turned to despair at what they had done on this night. Tomicho hugged the broken woman and his thoughts turned to his family. It was over now, time could move on but for the moment it allowed them to feel how it would have been if they could do it differently.

Isn't that one thing everyone wishes when life turns bad, what if I could go back? So it allowed them this present and it dawned on Candi that if bad things are on your card there's is nothing you can do, only to change the way in which that card is dealt. On this night Tomicho and Candi's wishes were granted but at the expense of their good nature and that is something now permanently etched into their minds. They set the fire. They killed these people, and the best they could hope for was no one found out. Yes they had re-wrote history but no one was thanking them.

Meanwhile Sukian sat in the boat covering his sisters ears while she looked the other way, he vowed that night he would avenge his island. The boat had drifted away from the island and was nearing the neighbouring continent, he let go of her.

"It'll be okay Minnie" he said in his dry scared voice, she hugged her knees and curled up and he threw a blanket over her. Then he stuck his arms over the sides of the boat and began paddling but it was dark and in all the commotion no one had seen them so where he was going to end up he had no idea but at some late hour he could paddle no more and collapsed into the boat and fell asleep.


End file.
